Game of Balls
by Nickolaidas
Summary: No Protagonist - everyone is equally important. No Resurrections - anyone who dies, dies. No Story Arcs - every plotline occurs at the same time. This is Dragon Ball as you've never read it before.
1. The Unknown Factor

_It is a man's own mind that lures him to evil, not his enemies or foes.  
\- Buddha_

 _Every utopia faces the same problem: What do you do with the people that don't fit in?  
\- Margaret Atwood_

 _War does not determine who is right - only who is left.  
\- Bertrand Russell_

* * *

It begins with death.

 **Date:** Age 753, May 15th (one week after Piccolo Daimaoh's defeat by a saiyan pre-teen)

 **Location:** Central City, Royal Cemetery

 _The human priest made the gestures dictated by his faith and performed the Rite of Passing. "We have gathered here to pay our respects and bid farewell to this brave soul, Lieutenant Mao Hao. He was a faithful soldier in the service of our ruler, King Furry, and was a bright example of what a man can achieve in his service to his King, his Kami, and his Family."_

 _At that point an elderly woman wearing black robes broke in tears and a younger woman next to her (also wearing black) held her hand as she gave out a whimper. King Furry, ruler of Central City and Earth itself, looked at the two women for a second and his expression saddened even more. Respecting their sorrow, he turned his attention back to the priest and the gigantic coffin that was half above the ground before them, the corpse of his strongest soldier encased inside._

" _During the assault of the Demon King, Piccolo Daimaoh," the priest went on, "most of us felt fear and terror clenching our minds and our hearts. We sought refuge behind cars, walls, houses and forts. We ran in terror as that being of Evil attacked our fair City. Except Lieutenant Mao Hao. At the risk of his own life, he challenged the Demon King in one-on-one combat in order for our King to gain a few valuable seconds to escape. And while his sacrifice was ... I, I mean even though his death wasn't ..." the priest felt awkward and looked at the dead soldier's family, then at Furry, who began walking towards him._

 _The priest bowed out of respect and in order to listen to the canine ruler who spoke to him in a low voice while the soldier's wife and mother looked sad and a bit puzzled. "Your Grace ... I cannot say that about you ..." the man gulped and shook his head after hearing his King's request._

" _Say it my friend," the canine noble nodded and half-smiled, "It's nothing less but the truth."_

 _The priest sighed, lowered his head, took a deep breath and began speaking aloud as he looked at the coffin once more. "And while his King failed to honor Mao's sacrifice and make an effective escape, he never once forgot the soldier's selflessness, loyalty and bravery. We send his soul to Kami with our assurance that he will guard the gates of Heaven with the same loyalty he guarded his King and Country. May Kami have mercy and dignity to our beloved comrade's soul." He turned his head to a few servants and nodded. Furry took off his glasses and rubbed his face with his hand._

 _Five servants walked towards a contraption with a crank and started turning it, causing the coffin to lower and be placed in the large hole that the others had dug up. The servants picked up some shovels and began throwing dirt on the coffin, little by little covering it and burying it beneath the bowels of the earth._

 _Furry approached the crying widow and her mother-in-law and said a few comforting words, then began walking away with his General._ " _Three days," the ruler sighed, "Three days and we still haven't buried every single one of that monster's victims ..."_

" _There was nothing you could've done, Your Grace," General Tomako offered._

" _A King is supposed to be able to protect his people," the canine argued, "If I can't protect them, why should I lead them?"_

" _For years you have achieved a rule of peace with little to no reason to resort to violence," the human reasoned, "What happened last week was unprecedented and took us by complete surprise. You couldn't have known. No one could."_

" _... If we are to be attacked once more, by the Devil himself no less," Furry rubbed his chin gently, "We need to be properly equipped. Our defeat occurred because we weren't ready, true. So I guess that this somehow ... justifies our failure. But the next time it will be fully on our heads. We must take steps that this thing will never happen again. We must strengthen our army, improve our navy and our airforce. I don't want our Nation and our cities be in the mercy of demons and devils ever again."_

 _The General nodded as the two Earthlings kept walking._

" _... Have you seen the boy?" Tomako asked honestly after a few steps._

" _Son Goku?" Furry looked at him earnestly and nodded. "I still cannot believe how that child had the power to overcome that fiend ... it's unreal - quite possibly we witnessed a miracle. I think Kami took pity on us and somehow lend this child his power so that he could defeat the Demon King."_

" _So you don't think he had this power in him all along?" the General asked._

" _How else could he kill Piccolo without aid from God?" the King wondered out loud, "While I am a man of reason, first and foremost, I cannot deny the power of faith after witnessing such an event. It's things like these that can turn you into a believer."_

 _Tomako shrugged as if he didn't want to enter a discussion concerning religion._

" _You don't agree?" Furry baited him, realizing his subject had a different opinion._

 _Tomako stopped walking and looked at the far end of the City walls. "I've seen that kid before. On TV."_

" _He - he's an actor?!" Furry gasped. The General chuckled and shook his head 'no'._

" _No, Your Grace ... I've seen him on the 22nd Martial Arts Tournament, where he fought in the finals against the running champion, Tien Shin Han. And what I saw ... was unbelievable. Not just Goku, but both of them. Speed unable to be perceived by the common eye. Ground-shattering blows coming from their fists. Waves of pure energy coming out of their hands and bodies. It was ... surreal."_

" _But that doesn't make them Gods in your eyes," Furry suspected._

 _Tomako turned around and addressed his ruler. "No. I think our species has great potential. It's just that we haven't realized it yet. I think that one day ... we could produce warriors strong enough to protect us from any harm. Even demons and monsters."_

 _Furry half-nodded and looked to the horizon._

" _You think the child is God, Your Grace?" Tomako asked, now him being the curious one._

 _The King stood silent for a few moments, then looked at his General._

" _How else would you call someone who can kill the Devil?"_

* * *

 **Date:** Age 764, February 12th (present time)

 **Location:** Kamehouse

"Hey baby ..." an erotic female voice was heard on the other side of the line.

"Hey, sexy thang!" Roshi gulped and rubbed his fingers over the printed picture of a bombshell of a woman in the magazine ad he was holding, "Are you the redhead I see in the 'Voice-of-Lust' ad I just phoned at?"

"You bet I am, baby ..." she purred, "What naughty, naughty things you have in mind?"

"OoooOOOoooh, I have lots and lots of things I want to do to you, heh heh heeeeh ..." the half-immortal pervert drooled.

"Take your time and tell me, baby ... we have aaaall the time in the world ... mmmmmm ..."

"Well, for starters, I want you to take off your top ..." he suggested.

"Mmmm ... wait as I take it off ... yeaaaah ... taking it off ... mmmm ... it's all gone ... Now what, baby?" her sultry voice caused blood to drip out of his nose, "What do you want me to do?"

"Hey, master - I'm home!" Krillin shouted as he opened the door.

"Andtwopepperonnipizzas, extracheese, noanchovies, threeolivesandbaconaroundthesideBYE!" Roshi said in super speed as he slammed the phone to hang up. "HEEEEY! It's my favourite student!" he gave the monk an overjealous thumbs up.

"Riiiight ..." Krillin smirked, "I'll go upstairs for a bit, Master Roshi. Got some more push-ups to do before having lunch."

"Mm-hm, mm-hm," the Turtle Hermit nodded as he calculated if he had time for another phone call before suddenly having an epiphany. "Oh! Almost forgot! Your cellphone rang like crazy a couple of hours back. Some girl you hooked up, m'boy!?" he chuckled.

"Unlikely," Krillin half-smiled and lowered his head, "It's probably Yamcha - he mentioned something about us meeting with Tien and having some kind of movie-night or something. Sorry if the noise bugged you - I forgot to take the damn thing since I don't get many calls ..."

The bald fighter walked up the stairs and picked up the phone. Surprisingly enough ... the call was from Bulma, not Yamcha.

" _Maybe he called me from her cell,"_ the monk reasoned, _"they *are* a couple after all ... started sharing things I guess ..."_

Krillin pressed a few buttons and after a while the heiress answered the phone. "Hey short-stuff, where were you!? I've been calling again and again!" she spoke hastily and Krillin could hear voices in the background - probably some Capsule Corp meeting.

"Nice to hear your voice once more, Your Heiress," he smiled as he fell onto his bed and rubbed his head with his free hand, "What's up?"

"I got a call from King Furry," she said.

"Mm-hm," he stretched and closed his eyes, "I know that Capsule Corp is a big deal in the business world and you're a very important person Bulma, there's no need to rub it in my -"

"He wants to meet you," she cut him off, "All of you."

Krillin opened his eyes and became more focused. "... all of whom?"

"You guys," she explained, "All of you who fought against Vegeta and Nappa. Goku, Piccolo, Gohan, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, Yajirobe ... even you!" she giggled.

"W-wha? But Goku hasn't come back yet," the monk reasoned.

"Yeah, I told him that as well," she agreed, "He said once he comes back you should all go to the Palace."

"You told him Goku's in space?" Krillin jested.

"Of course not," she replied with a half-chuckle, "I told him he is ... unavailable for the moment. He was forced to take my word for it. Most people have no idea where Goku is."

"One of the benefits of living with mother Nature," the monk chuckled.

"Or in a desert island," she teased him.

Krillin's smile slowly frowned as he shifted and sat in his bed. "I don't get it though ... why? Why does he want to meet us?" he could practically feel Bulma shrugging as she gave him the answer.

"Who knows? At first I thought that he wanted to commemorate you guys, give you a medal or something ... but he sounded serious. Polite ... but serious. The fact that he even asked for Piccolo is ... well, unprecedented."

"You think it's ... something bad?" Krillin asked her.

"Nah," she replied, "Those politicians have no clue what's been going on behind their backs, as far as I know. Never wondered how the Earth survived all the times it survived. Or how many times it was endangered, for that matter."

"Alright, when Goku arrives, we'll talk again about this," the turtle student concluded. "Later."

"Right," she nodded, "Bye! Oh - and see if you can reach Tien ... the guy *has* no phone. *beep*"

Krillin looked at the now-silent device. "... I can't imagine why," he half-smiled.

Then his smile frowned as a thought entered his head. He called Bulma back.

"Something you forgot?" she said hastily, but genuinely curious.

"Bulma, why did Furry call you?" the monk asked.

"I told you why," she replied, "He wants to -"

"No, I mean, why *you*," Krillin cut her off, "Why you specifically. How did he know that you contact all of us?"

There was a pause on Bulma's end.

"... Now that you mention it ... I don't know," she said in a low tone of voice, "Yeah, come to think of it, we have never done anything in public to let him know I am friends with you guys. Except ..."

"Except what?" he inquired.

"The Martial Arts Tournaments," she concluded. "I was always first row and cheering, but ... that doesn't really prove anything ..."

"... You know what, Bulma?" Krillin narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah ..." she nodded, "Our government isn't as clueless as we thought."

* * *

 **Date:** Age 753, May 18th

 **Location:** Central City, Furry's Palace

" _Your Grace!? Your Grace!" Furry's secretary shouted as she practically barged into his office. She had tears in her eyes, and seemed shocked, but not frightened._

" _What is it, Emelane?" Furry wondered honestly, worried about his female helper._

" _It's ... it's unbelievable," she whimpered, "The ... the people ... no, wait, you need to see this!" The woman went to the King's side and picked up his TV's remote, stored in his desk's top left drawer. As she turned on the TV, Furry looked intensely at the screen._

" _\- as another verification just reached the studio!" a female reporter spoke as she tried hard to control her excitement, "This is the single most amazing thing that ever happened in the history of our planet! Something that - wait ... yes, we have another call - speak freely ma'am! I understand you're a relative of one of the resurrected?"_

 _A voice was heard from the TV, probably the phone line the reporter had just connected with. "Yes! My name is Rosella Comforta and I'm here with my husband, Philip! He was one of the people killed by Piccolo Daimaoh last week and now he's here ... *sobs* he's here with me! *cries* I'm sorry ... this is so amazing ... I can't ..." the line faded as the woman laughed and cried at the same time._

 _Furry slowly took off his glasses then looked at his secretary. "What ... I don't understand ..." he narrowed his eyes, "What just happened?"_

" _The people that died by Piccolo Daimaoh are coming back!" the secretary shouted ecstatic, "Kami has helped us yet again, Your Grace! Kami is with us in our darkest hour and helped bring back our loved ones!" she hugged her ruler and ran out of the room, making calls to speak with relatives._

 _Furry got up from his chair, his mouth half-open as he walked around his room, listening to the reporter. It was a miracle ... a message from God, a reward from God, to compensate the people from the suffering they've endured._

 _The reporter began talking via split screen to her anchorman. "People are appearing left and right, coming out of coffins or their deathbeds, their wounds all healed, their vitals restored - they have every memory they had before their passing!"_

" _That's amazing, Lana!" the anchorman replied, "Well, now we know that the sky turning black a few hours back wasn't another eclipse, but God's way of letting us know his power reached the world!"_

 _King Furry turned around and looked at the TV._

* * *

 **Date:** Age 764, February 12th

 **Location:** Desert, Southeast of Central City

Piccolo meditated in complete silence, his body floating in the air as he tried to concentrate and focus on his training. While most of his allies were content on sitting around and waiting for Goku, he wasn't willing to wait and do nothing. He was the strongest of the group without any Saiyans around, and he intended to be vigilant for anything that could endanger Gohan.

" _Why didn't you go to Namek with the rest of the Namekians, Mister Piccolo?"_ the child had asked him, honestly curious.

He told him he needed excitement in his life. And Namek held no such excitement. But that was only part of the reason. The truth was ... he couldn't see Namek as his home. How could he? In his mind, he was more Earthling than Namek. Hell, he only found out he was a Namekian about a year ago.

No, his home was here. And Gohan was his family. And like any parent, he had to stay close to his pupil and make sure he would be safe from harm. Crushing any threat and enjoying the hell out of it. His Demonic side's urges were receding, buried under a newfound sense of responsibility and stoic determination.

Then why the desert, Demon King? Of all the places you could go to, of all the places you could watch over Gohan, why stay in a desert? Why do you feel at home here? There's nothing in the desert. Only rocks, wind and sand ... no life.

Can you not stand people and their pointless yammering? Or are you ashamed when people look at you? Think they're criticizing you. See you as a failure for not heeding your Father's commands. Or do you simply want to be left alone until you figure it out? Thank Kami for Namekian long lifespans.

Yeah.

Thank 'God'.

Piccolo's eyes suddenly opened wide as he felt a jolt of a familiar aura. "Son!?" Piccolo said out loud, even though there was no one around to hear. "It *is* you ... you've come back!" he could feel the distance was great, but despite that, Goku wasn't hiding his ki ...

The Namekian estimated the landing point of the signature and flared with energy, launching himself towards the countryside on the other side of the world.

* * *

 **Date:** Age 762, May 10th

 **Location:** Central City, Furry Palace, The King's Office

 _Furry was looking at the TV screen like a statue. After a few seconds, a reporter lowered his head and spoke with a low tone of voice._

 _"I ... I have just been informed ..." the reporter choked a tear, "that 87% of our War Navy's fleet has been decimated by one of the aliens who landed a few hours ago on our planet, along with 65% of our airforce ... without even managing to wound the monster of a creature. More than half of East City is in ruins and its populace is down to a quarter ... there is panic and riots in almost all city states ... our last report was that a small group of martial artists who have been identified by a witness housed in the press room as old veterans in the tournaments are fighting the alien invaders ... one of them being Piccolo Daimaoh, our old enemy, and Tien Shin Han, our running champion in the Martial Arts."_

 _"Your Grace!" the King's secretary barged in, "We must evacuate the city and go to the bankers! Please, come with me, Your Grace!"_

 _Furry stood still, tears forming in his eyes, clenching his fists. His body was shaking. His eyes on the TV._

 _"Your Grace!" the woman shouted again at her King._

 _"I ... I want to wish good luck and godspeed to those brave souls who face these overwhelming odds, and ... hope to a miracle," the reporter concluded, "God help them ..."_

 _"God help us all."_

* * *

 **Date:** Age 764, February 12th

 **Location:** Tien's House

"Alright, come at me, Chiaotzu!" the triclops shouted with a smile.

The albino midget performed some basic attack maneuvers which Tien dodged effortlessly. "C'mon, Chi! You can do more than that!"

"Haaaa!" the clown shouted and lashed out both hands forward, creating a psychic wave which knocked away the ground around Tien.

"That's it! Don't lose focus!" the human crane student approved as he jumped to attack from the air. Chiaotzu placed both hands in defence for a parry but wasn't strong enough to absorb the impact - a second later he was hurled backwards.

"Nngh!" he snarled and rolled in the air, regaining his momentum and charging Tien with his rotating headbutt maneuver. While Tien theorized he could dodge out of the way, he was curious to see how much Chiaotzu improved the technique. He held his ground and swell all the muscles in his body.

A loud THUD made all the birds around fly away, but in the end Tien remained standing and Chiaotzu jumped backwards and took his battle stance.

"Very good, very good indeed," Tien praised his friend, although he had hoped the hit would be harder to withstand. Was Chiaotzu reaching his limits?

At that moment, both warriors felt a familiar ki signature approaching from space. "Tien, is that ... ?" the clown let the sentence hang in the air.

"Yeah ..." Tien nodded, "It's Goku. He's back!"

* * *

 **Date:** Age 762, May 20th

 **Location:** Central City, Furry Palace, Meeting Room

 _Furry_ _entered the room and was pleased to see that all his advisors and scientists he had called had already arrived and were waiting for him. "Thank you for coming at such short notice, gentlemen. Please, remain seated."_

" _Your Grace," the old priest began, "First of all, I would like to offer my condolences to any of the people who died in the attack of the alien duo. The church is asking for ... a donation to give to the families of the victims in East C_ _ity." Furry nodded._

" _In case you haven't noticed your holiness," General Tomako growled, "We lost more than half of our navy and air force during the alien attack," he turned to Furry's side and addressed his King, "My Lord, our priorities right now is to re-secure our defences and rebuild our battle fleet - we're completely exposed right now to any threat!"_

" _If General Tomako would be so kind," the priest baited him, "Could he tell us how effective our 'National Defence' has proven against the two alien demons?"_

" _Which is why we need more troops!" Tomako snarled, "And many men and women lost their lives to protect your right to breathe - I won't have you speak low of those soldiers!"_

" _Your Grace, once more Kami has proven that we don't need armies or weapons for our protection - he sent his Chosen One, we saw him fighting with the aliens and -" he was cut off by another advisor._

" _Actually we don't know if he fought the aliens, we only saw Piccolo and some guys talking with them before the brutish alien blew up a news helicopter and we lost the feed."_

 _About a dozen people started talking at the same time._

" _We need more troops, vehicles, ships and aircraft -"_

" _We need faith in Kami, empower the church's hold on the people and shield them from -"_

" _We need intel on these people - who are they that they can fight creatures capable of blowing up our army -"_

" _Alright - ALRIGHT!" Furry shouted to cause the others to be silent. "That's enough - we're here to find a solution, not to insult each other's suggestions."_

 _The others stood silent as they realized King Furry had more to say._

" _... Something is happening on *this* planet," the canine ruler stressed, "Something that escapes us, eludes us. Some unknown catalyst or factor that is capable of bringing both good and evil in this world. And we need to find it!"_

" _I don't understand, Your Grace," one of the advisors raised an eyebrow, "What ... is this factor? What do you mean?"_

" _Did anyone notice that a few hours before the arrival of the aliens, the sky went pitch-black?" the King asked._

" _Our planet has had a history of unexplained and unusual eclipses, my Lord, but it must have been a strange coincidence," an advisor offered, "Surely you won't base their arrival on superstitions, now ... are You?"_

 _Furry raised his briefcase and placed it in front of him in the table, then opened it up and gestured his assistant to pass copies through the group. "These are newspaper articles, editorials, and news reports I had subjects of mine collect after Piccolo Daimaoh's death. Back in 753, we were ecstatic when our loved ones came back from the dead, RIGHT after the sky went completely black. We took it as a sign from God -"_

" _It WAS an act of Kami, Your Grace," the priest half-protested._

" _One week before that," Furry ignored the interruption, "We had another incident of the sky going black. And a few hours later, Piccolo Daimaoh arrives and begins his assault on the Palace."_

 _The room was silent. The King tapped his finger on the papers in front of him. "There is a connection. I'm sure of it."_

 _One of his advisors skimmed through the papers he was handed. "I see there were two more incidents like the ones related with Daimaoh," his voice causing the others to turn their heads around, "One in ... 749, September 10th. Another one in 750, October 12th." He looked at Furry and half-shrugged. "However, if I recall, nothing important happened in those dates."The others nodded and mumbled in agreement._

" _Wait ... 750, you say?"Central City's Police Commisioner, Luto Pluto, raised an eyebrow, "Wasn't that the year the Red Ribbon criminal organization was destroyed? Maybe there's a connection ..."_

" _Now listen to this newspaper article," Furry urged them and began reading aloud, "749, September 11th - West City citizen claims that he saw a sphere of light yesterday, travelling at high speed over the desert while he was driving on a business trip. A few seconds after that, he saw the sky becoming bright again."_

" _Your Grace, it only makes sense that people are going to make up stories like that when the sky goes ... 'black' or something," an advisor offered._

" _749, September 11th, "Furry read another article, "Tourist claims he saw a small comet flying through the dark sky yesterday, just a few moments before the appearance of the sun. 753, May 19th - same thing. 762, May 10th - just ten days ago - same thing. "_

" _Your Grace, maybe you're looking too much into this ..." another advisor suggested._

" _Something is happening to our planet at irregular intervals," Furry insisted, "We need to know *what*." The others sighed and looked around._

" _Even if something does happen, Your Grace ..." the priest offered, "It is most definitely of Divine Origin. You should hope for Kami's Miracles and not attempt to understand His Reason and Logic ..."_

" _You're a priest, my friend," Furry replied, "So it is natural that first and foremost you're going to base everything under the scope of faith. But I am a ruler. And anything outside my kingdom's sphere of knowledge has to be inspected and dealt with - should it be a threat. I cannot sit idly by and pray our troubles away everytime a crisis happens! Not when the answer is so close in our grasp. Our people deserve this. We should provide them with peace and security through competence, not just wishful-thinking."_

 _Again the room was silent, until the Commissioner spoke once more, his eyes on his papers. "Anyone noticed that there are no eye-witnesses of bright spheres coursing through the sky on May 8th-9th, back in 753?"_

" _So what?" an advisor asked._

" _So ... every single time the sky went black there was a crazy guy or paranoia expert who claimed he saw UFOs or bright spheres or whatever ... but on May 8th-9th - the days Daimaoh attacked the palace - there wasn't a SINGLE soul who wanted to take a crack at the joke and claim he or she saw UFOs?" He faced his King, "I believe You're right, Your Grace. I believe the eye-witnesses speak the truth ... and I think that the black skies are definitely related to our fortunes and misfortunes."_

" _But we don't have any lead on what causes it ..." an advisor protested._

" _The only lead we have is the warriors who fought the aliens ... ," Furry concluded, "and more specifically ... the child who defeated Piccolo Daimaoh, the child who contested on the Martial Arts Tournaments and won 1st place in the last one, right before I cancel the festival."_

" _Son Goh Kuh."_

* * *

 **Date:** Age 764, February 11th

 **Location:** Milky Way Galaxy, close to our solar system, inside a saiyan podship.

"Aw, yeah ... yeah ChiChi ... just like that ... aw man ... you do it so, sooo good ... you baked potatoes? Aw man ... that makes the roasted beef go down sooOOOooOOOoo much better ... mmmm ... aaaah ... rice ... RICE ... mmMMMMmmMMM ... mmmmelts in the mmmmouth ... what?! No chicken breasts? No- NO! GUH!?"

The saiyan hit his head in the tiny ship as he instinctively jumped up and regained consciousness. "OUCH!" he shouted and quickly rubbed his head. "Oh yeah, that's right ... still here ..." he quickly pressed a few buttons in the tiny console and a few numbers came up.

"Getting close ... in a few minutes I'll reach our solar system ... Can't wait to see everyone ..." he looked to his right and saw the empty food canister, "... and get something to eat. I'm starving. But I'm too close to make another pit stop."

It's been a few months since the saiyan known as Son Goku had defeated the monster called Frieza and left the debris of the ruined planet Namek. Brought back to full health by the aliens of the planet called Yardrat, the hero stayed there for a time and left for Earth, after learning a trick or two.

His new friends had advised him to spend most of the ride sleeping in order to save food and spend as less energy as possible, in order to avoid re-supplying every now and then ... especially after witnessing his endless appetite caused by his saiyan stomach.

But now Goku was coming home and he was growing restless and impatient. He placed his index and middle finger on his forehead and closed his eyes, but a couple of seconds later he lowered them. "No ... I haven't perfected the technique ... last thing I need is teleporting in the vacuum of space and choke to death ..."

He crossed his arms and sighed. "Patience, Goku ... you're almost there ..."

* * *

 **Date:** Age 762, May 29th

 **Location:** South City, Private Residence

" _Thank you for seeing me," the man bowed, "My name is Mort Robbery, and I am a journalist in the Fighter Magazine. You were the announcer of the last four martial arts tournaments that were held; I'd like a few moments of your time for a piece I'm writing concerning the best martial artists in the world, if you would be so kind ..."_

 _The ex-announcer smiled, "Sure, sure, go ahead, sit down - honey, could you bring us something to drink?" His wife bowed at the two men and walked away. "What do you want to ask?"_

" _Well, of all the people who witnessed the awesome battles of the tournaments, you were the closest to the fights. So for starters, how did it feel, watching those powerhouses duke it out?"_

" _Okay, first of all," the announcer stressed, "these guys were not normal people. There's no WAY what they did could be done by an everyman. I've been an announcer for the last eight tournaments and the final three were something else. There were many good fighters, but there were some awesome ones - and some truly ultra-amazing ones ... like Son Goku, Ma Junior, Jackie Chan and Tien Shin Han. Those four stood out by a mile."_

 _The announcer's wife came back with two glasses of liquor. Both men thanked her and she left._

" _Please, feel free to be more precise - the more details the better," Robbery smiled._

" _Once you see stuff like that up close ... the pathos, the power, the lightning, the attacks ... every other form of entertainment pales before it. I could feel the ground vibrate each time they would use an attack. My shades protected my eyes from the flashes of light and the sparkles that were unleashed time and again as they clashed."_

" _You mentioned the latest champions and their contenders ..." he baited him, "Son Goku was the last one right? He only appeared during the last three Tournaments?"_

" _Mm ... yeah, that's right, he did. Awesome potential that boy," the announcer nodded, "And when he became an adult he became even more amazing."_

" _I'd very much like to find them and interview them as well ... did they give you their addresses when they registered?"_

" _Eh, truth be told, while residence address is appreciated ... most of these guys didn't live in the cities, or had no homes," the announcer shrugged, "Some were hermits, others were outcasts ... not very social guys, you know? I guess all the training they did was taking its toll ..."_

" _... I see," Mort sighed as he lowered his head, making some notes._

" _They were spooky guys, in a way," he went on, "I remember when they talking backstage, some of them would barely control themselves and get into fights - hardcore stuff. To be honest, I was very surprised when I saw Bulma Briefs hanging out with Goku and some of the others ..."_

 _Mort raised his head and looked at the announcer. "... Bulma Briefs? As in Miss Bulma 'Capsule Corp Heiress' Briefs? The daughter of the head of CC?"_

" _Yeah, that very one," the announcer nodded as he took a sip from his drink, "There were quite a few times I saw her speaking with Goku and his colleagues."_

" _... Interesting," Roberry smiled, "Please go on."_

 _An hour later, Mort Robbery got out of the house and got in his car. He pulled out his cellphone and made a call._

" _... General Tomako? Special Agent Robbery reporting," he spoke, "I think I have a lead."_

* * *

 **Date:** Age 764, February 12th

 **Location:** Son Family House

"He's here! HE'S HERE!" the child ran down the stairs and almost threw himself at his mother.

"Wha-what? What are you shouting about, Gohan?" ChiChi gasped.

"Dad's here!" the boy explained with tears of joy in his eyes, "I can feel his ki approaching our planet! He's FINALLY here!"

ChiChi gasped then sat down. "He's here ..." she whispered and looked at Gohan then shouted, "HE'S HERE!"

"I'm gonna go see him!" the halfbreed started running.

"Wait! Take me with you!" his mother stopped him.

"Huh!?" Gohan turned around.

"I haven't seen him in months, I can't wait any more! I need to see him, to speak with him!" she said, "Carry mommy, will you, sweetie?"

Gohan chuckled and gestured ChiChi to follow him outside. Once they got to the front yard, ChiChi climbed onto Gohan. "Aw, muuuum ... you're too heavy!" the child complained. ChiChi went red from embarrassment, then Gohan laughed. "I'm kidding ma! I'm kidding!" then flared with energy and flew to the sky.

* * *

 **Date:** Age 762, June 2nd

 **Location:** Capsule Corp, Dr. Briefs' office

" _And how long have you been working at Lirian's Aquarium on the Inventory Department?" the old man asked the interviewee as he glanced through his resumé._

" _Three years, sir," Mort Robbery smiled, "I specialize in Inventory Division, Computer Engineering and Marketing."_

" _All those are qualities which are greatly appreciated in a company of our scope," Briefs nodded._

" _I must admit," Mort baited the CC President, "I wasn't expecting the owner of the company to interview me in person ... I rather expected someone like ... Miss Briefs, perhaps?"_

" _My daughter is unavailable - she had other pressing concerns and had to get ... out of town," the old man replied his eyes always on his papers. There was no need to tell this interviewee that his daughter was on her way to Namek. "Now, in order to protect our company's secrets against rival companies or the press, I must ask you to stand still for a second ..."_

" _Huh?" Robbery raised an eyebrow as a small sphere hovered over his head._

" _It's a lie detector," the moustached scientist smiled, "I'm sorry if it's too much, but it's the fastest and most effective method of making sure we can trust new personnel without being too privy on their lifestyle, whereabouts and intentions. Rival companies would love to get their hands on our tech ... And besides that, things may ... happen in this company. Things we must make sure that won't be told outside."_

 _Mort slowly nodded, cautiously._

" _Mister Mort Robbery, can you testify that you have no intention of sharing the secrets you will learn here to outside sources?"_

 _Mort stood silent and pondered his answer._

" _... Mr. Briefs, I can truthfully testify that my presence here bears no ill tidings for the company, and that I have no intention whatsoever of reporting the secrets I will learn to a rival company, the press, or anyone who wish to do harm to the business of Capsule Corp."_

 _The machine hummed and gave a pleasant 'ding!' sound._

" _That'll do quite nicely, Mr. Robbery," Briefs smiled and shook hands with Mort, "Welcome aboard."_

* * *

 **Date:** Age 764, February 12th

 **Location:** North of West City

"How far is it?" ChiChi shouted in Gohan's ear as he flew at great speed.

Gohan made a funny voice as he shouted to himself, "We there yet? Are we there yet? There yet?"

"This isn't funny," his mother grabbed him tighter, "I keep worrying I might fall!"

"If such a thing happen, I'll grab you babe!" another voice came from behind. Both mother and son turned around while still flying.

"Yamcha!" Gohan shouted happily as he saw the former bandit waving back at them and closing in, flying side by side with the halfbreed, "You felt him too?!"

"Not a very subtle ki signature!" Yamcha shouted and chuckled out loud, "He definitely wants us to find him the minute he lands! Bit of a show-off, your dad!"

"Yeah, that's ONE explanation!" Krillin shouted above them. All three looked upwards and waved at the monk.

"YeeeHAAA!" Yamcha roared, "It's a reunion - that's why Goku did it!"

" _Maybe ..."_ Krillin thought to himself, _"or maybe he thinks that Vegeta is around and that's his way of telling the bastard to back off, in case he has any bad ideas about Earth ..."_

" _Goku was never one to use intimidation to make people act nicely,"_ a second voice entered his mind, _"You of all people should know this, old friend ..."_

" _Tien,"_ Krillin thought with a smile, _"Where are you, bro?"_

" _Further down,"_ the triclops answered, _"Me and Chiaotzu are already landing."_

"Tien and Chiaotzu are down there!" Krillin pointed as he shouted, "let's land!"

One by one the fighters flew downwards and barely saw Tien's and Chiaotzu's auras fading as they had already touched the ground. Within a few seconds, the three humans and the halfbreed landed next to them.

"And a perfect landing, if I may say so!" Yamcha smirked then frowned as he saw ChiChi standing straight. Her hair were utterly pushed backwards because of the wind as they flew and now looked as if a cartoon bomb had exploded in her face. "Nice hair ChiChi ..."

"What? Something wrong with my hair?" she asked, still dizzy from the flight. The others chuckled and looked away.

"He's almost here," a deep grumbling voice made them turn around and see Piccolo come out of the thick vegetation.

"Mister Piccolo!" Gohan shouted and ran to his master. Chiaotzu looked at ChiChi when he heard a 'hmphf' coming out of the woman.

"That ki is hard to miss, eh green man?" Yamcha crossed his arms, "Like I said, Goku wants to make an entrance. Bulma will be here in a couple of minutes."

"More like seconds, lover!" Bulma's voice penetrated the air through her ship's speakers, making the gang look up to the sky.

"Wow ... didn't even hear her ship!" Chiaotzu shouted and looked at Tien. The triclops nodded with a ghost of a smile. The Z Fighters made some room for Bulma to land the ship in the clearing they had landed on.

"Hey, guys!" she waved as she got off. "Sorry for the prententious entrance - I wanted to come with a small shuttle in case Goku needs treatment or healing."

"What - is he hurt?!" ChiChi shouted.

"I didn't mean to distress you, ChiChi," the heiress apologised, "But we don't know under what conditions Goku travelled and in what kind of ship. I'm just being thorough."

"His ki is through the roof," Krillin crossed his arms, "If he was hurt, it wouldn't be so strong. But it's ... *too* strong."

"There," Piccolo pointed to the horizon, "That bright descending light ... that's him. It's coming closer and closer."

"Let's go ... then?" Gohan's smile frowned, "Watch out! His ship's gonna crash at the trees!"

* * *

 **Date:** Age 763, May 3rd

 **Location:** Capsule Corp courtyard

" _Come forth, Porunga!" Dende shouted, "Come forth and grant our wish!"_

 _The sky went black and a beam of light escaped from the dragon balls. The Namekians and their Earthling friends watched in awe as the beam was unleashed upwards, a huge column reaching the sky._

 _Around the Dragon Balls stood Bulma, Oloong, ChiChi, Gohan, the Namekians, Piccolo ... and a few Capsule Corp employees._

 _As the dragon roared and towered over all Capsule Corp, the citizens panicked and screamed. A police officer took a loudhailer and addressed the people. "Dear citizens, do not be alarmed! The dragon you see is a hologram created by Capsule Corp to test their newest invention - please move along, nothing to see here!"_

" _We didn't create any hologram technology ..." Mort whispered to Bulma as all others watched the dragon roar in triumph._

" _I know," Bulma smiled while her eyes were still on the gargantuan creature, "This is something special in order to help our green friends. It's actually their doing ... we have one of our own in this planet, too. Not that big or gorgeous, that is. But still, impressive in its own right."_

" _... what is it?" Mort whispered to her again, gulping at the giant god-beast._

 _Bulma looked at him. "Something that helps this world when it needs it the most. Now, if you'll excuse me ..." She then took a few steps forward and addressed Dende._

" _Porunga, for our first wish ..." Bulma shouted, "We want you to bring the Saiyan alien known as Son Goku back to life!" Dende nodded and made the wish in the Namekian tongue._

 _Robbery's eyes opened wide and his mouth was hanging loose._ "First - First 'wish'!?," _he thought,_ "Son Goku, the 'Saiyan alien'!? What is going on -"

 _The dragon's eyes glew red for a few seconds, then he addressed the crowd beneath him. Dende's smile frowned in surprise and translated the dragon's answer, "He says: I cannot grant this wish ... for the outworlder known as Son Goku is still alive."_

 _The others looked at each other in shock._

" _What?! Dad's still alive!? But how!?" Gohan shouted._

" _Doesn't matter - Dende wish for Goku to be teleported here!" Bulma shouted in joy._

"Teleport!? Resurrection!?" _Mort couldn't believe his ears._

" _Bring Goku back here, before us!" Dende shouted in Namekian._

 _Again the Dragon's eyes glew red for a few seconds. Again Dende looked surprised as he translated the divine creature's answer. "He said: I cannot do that either. Son Goku is on his way here by spaceship and he doesn't want to waste a wish on his behalf ... not when there are others in need of resurrection."_

" _Wha?! I don't believe it ..." Gohan scratched his head and everyone was silent for a few seconds. "Okay, if that's how it is ... Dende let's bring back Krillin instead!"_

 _Mort was hearing all that and wasn't sure whether any of this was true or not. It seemed like a fairytale, a dragon posing as the genie, seven spheres posing as the bottle, and wishes that weren't possible not because of reality, but because of lack of necessity. It was only after he heard the Dragon's voice once more that his train of thought was broken and his attention was brought back to the others._

" _Your wish is granted ... Krillin shall come back to life," the Dragon spoke and Dende translated._

 _A bright flash of lightning slammed the ground as it descended from the heavens and a small bald warrior appeared, wearing similar armor to the aliens Mort had seen on the file General Tomako handed to him last year. As the glow disappeared, Mort recognized the runt from the pictures too._

" _Oh, I get it," Krillin said half-surprised, "I died and came back to life ..."_

" _Krillin, you're alive again!" Gohan and Dende ran and hugged him._

 _Afterwards, Dende gave Bulma's wish to the Dragon to restore the human named Yamcha._

" _Your wishes are granted ... fare thee well," the dragon roared in his native tongue and disappeared in a blinding flash. The dragon balls flew to the air and dispersed in opposite directions, leaving a trail of light behind them for a couple of seconds, then the sky turned bright again._

 _Mort shook his head in amazement and quietly walked away back inside Capsule Corp, picking up his cell phone and calling a number as he walked towards his quarters, making sure that he wasn't overheard by anyone nearby._

" _Mort!" General Tomako's voice was heard on the other end of the line, "The sky went black again - do you know what happened?!"_

" _Sir ... I know what the Unknown Factor is. What King Furry suspected for years to exist ..." he said in a trembling voice._

" _Well, what is it man!? Speak up!" the General urged him._

" _... You wouldn't believe me even if I told you, Sir."_

* * *

 **Date:** Age 764, February 12th

 **Location:** Forest north of West City

"Holy shi-" Yamcha cut himself off, "It's gonna - !"

Goku's ship crashed about a hundred feet away from the heroes. Yamcha instinctively shielded Bulma while Gohan stood in front of ChiChi. Goku's ship was a saiyan podship and like a cannonball, began smashing the trees paved on its way and putting them on fire.

"Chiaotzu, Krillin, deal with the flames!" Tien shouted as he flew after the podship. Piccolo flew after him. Krillin nodded to Chiaotzu and the two runts flew to the burning side of the forest, using bursts of ki to douse the flames.

"Yamcha, look after my mom, will you?" Gohan asked the former bandit and flew after Piccolo and Tien.

"It's no use!" Krillin barked, "My ki bursts are feeding the flames, they're not putting them out!"

"What can we do!?" Chiaotzu asked as he saw the hungry flames enveloping more and more of the landscape, "It's not like we can bring water from a hundred miles away!"

"No ... but we can use you!" Krillin smiled, "Chiaotzu, use your telekinesis to lift as much earth as you can over the flames - I'll blast it down and bury the fires underneath!"

"Niiice!" Chiaotzu laughed and began lifting a huge amount of earth which hadn't enveloped in fire.

Tien was flying after the podship and sent a mental message towards Goku's direction, _"Goku - the podship is ruining the countryside - if you can hear me, get out so that we can blast it!"_

The next second the podship exploded in a thousand pieces as Goku emerged in his Super Saiyan state and flew next to Tien. "Sorry, bud," he addressed the triclops, "I wanted to get out minutes ago, but I was told that the wreckage would cause a lot more trouble to the area if the debris would come from the sky."

"It's ok," Tien nodded, "Krillin and Chiaotzu are already dousing the flames, we should -"

"Hang on, I got this," the hero stretched his arm forward and opened his palm, unleashing a kiai that created a thunderous WHOOP sound and both the triclops - and the Namekian who just reached them - saw a solid barrier of air and ki choking the flames and dousing them in half a second. "There."

They turned around to douse the other flames but Krillin and Chiaotzu had more or less finished on their end.

"Good work, team!" Yamcha shouted at the others. Once she saw that the others were slowly returning, ChiChi gestured Bulma to help her fix her hair.

Goku landed with Gohan sitting on his shoulders. Piccolo and Tien landed next to him.

"Goku!" ChiChi shouted and hugged her husband as Gohan jumped down and all of them shared a group hug.

"I missed you so much, both of you ..." Goku chuckled and after a few seconds looked at the others, "All of you. Hey Bulma!"

"Hey, jerk," the heiress smiled, a tear running down her cheek.

"Goku!" Krillin shouted as he landed alongside Chiaotzu.

"Krillin!" Goku laughed as he hugged his best friend, "You're alive!"

"That makes twice," the monk admitted to him.

"No, bud, you saved my son's life," the Saiyan whispered back, "I'm still in debt."

Goku stood up and looked at his friends. "Alright, I'm starving. Let's all get something to eat - my treat! I gotta helluva story to tell you!"

* * *

 **Location:** Central City, King Furry's Palace

King Furry answered his beeping phone, gesturing to his secretary to leave him alone in his room. "Yes, General?"

"It's affirmative, Your Grace," Tomako spoke in the other end of the line, "Son Goku has arrived."

"Then let us hope that we will have his cooperation ... and that of his comrades," the King nodded.

* * *

 **Well, there goes the first chapter of the civil-war-focused series on the River of Fate. Already a few changes should be evident to fans of the original (Gero is not part of Furry's political machine and everyone was invited through Bulma - not just the strongest humans). The flashbacks served the purpose of explaining how and why the Crown was mobilized to act instead of just waiting for Goku to save the day ... but what will Furry's offer be? How will the Z Fighters end up divided and at war? And are we going to see any 'true' villains in this story?**


	2. The Vote

**Date:** Age 764, February 15th

 **Location:** Central City Palace, Guest Room

"This ... this is excellent," Goku nodded and pointed at the piece of cooked meat he was holding with his other hand. All around him, sitting as he was, were his friends and family. Gohan, ChiChi, Krillin, Roshi, Yamcha, Puar, Tien, Chiaotzu, Yajirobe, Bulma, Dr Briefs, Oloong and last, but never least, Piccolo. "The taste is so much better than the other pterodactyls I use to hunt. And it's so soft and juicy, almost succulent -"

"Yes, honey," ChiChi fumed, "I get it, the King's cook is better than me - just enjoy your meal ..."

"Oh, sweetie - I, I didn't mean it that way ... your cooking is also great!" the Saiyan hero placated her.

"Yeah, but maybe we should tone it down a notch?" Krillin blushed, "the staff is looking at us gulping all that food, they must think we're savages or something ..."

"First-class meal and it's free," Yajirobe argued, "Shuddup and enjoy yourself ..."

"I like this ..." Puar smiled, "All of us together. We never do that anymore."

"What about three days ago?" offered Chiaotzu.

"Well, that was because of Goku and his 'I've been living with aliens' story," the cat familiar shrugged, "And now it's because of King Furry. How about we arrange it by ourselves for once? Without anything wacky happening?"

Puar had a point. When Goku told them his story on Yardrat, how he was recovered from the aliens and learned to teleport, it seemed like paranoid delusions. It only took a trip to Kamehouse and a pair of Roshi's sunglasses to convince them otherwise. So in the end ... just another wacky adventure in Goku's life.

"Hey, if Capsule Corp could just stop moving for a while, I could get behind that," Bulma smiled.

"Aw, sweetie," Dr Briefs rubbed her shoulder, "You can take a leave anytime you want."

"And leave you with the logistics?" she laughed, "No way!"

Piccolo stood silent and slowly drank from his own waterskin.

"King's ready," Tien remarked as a man approached them.

"His Grace will see you as soon as you are finished," the waiter offered.

* * *

 **Half an hour later ...**

The group stood outside a door and after a few minutes the servant told them it was ok to come in. As they entered, they were surprised to see that there were no bodyguards inside - only the King.

"Ah, thank you for coming my friends, all of you," he said the last three words as his eyes met with Piccolo's. "Was the meal to your liking?"

"Best meal I've ever -" Goku cut himself off as he glanced at ChiChi, "A very good meal, Your Grace. I give the cook a solid B for Bery good." The entire team looked at Goku. "I mean it was ... good, but ... not as good as my wife's, which isn't bad, because she's an amazing chef and -"

ChiChi smiled and hugged her husband's arm as she addressed their ruler, "Everything was perfect Your Excellency. My husband especially enjoyed it very much."

"Very well," Furry slightly bowed, "Please, have a seat, all of you - there are dozens of sofas and seats in the room."

Yamcha whistled in amazement, "Room ... with all due respect, Your Grace, my entire place is smaller than this ..."

"You lived in a trailer," Bulma half-joked and drew a few chuckles as Yamcha glared at her, faking anger. She looked at the canine humanoid, "Your Grace, we appreciate the hospitality, but we're really interested to know why you summoned us here."

"Of course ..." Furry slowly rubbed his hands together as he sat down and let out a small sigh. "For the last ten years, I have been wondering whether the safety of our planet was assured. After our defeat by Piccolo Daimaoh, I decided to strengthen our Navy, Air Force and Army."

"A fool's errand," Piccolo said in a low tone of voice, "Ships and soldiers wouldn't help you against the terrors this universe contains."

"In the state they are now? Surely," Furry agreed, "Should I order our world's entire forces upon you ... you wouldn't fall, would you, Piccolo?"

The Demon King didn't answer. The others exchanged glances. Goku decided to step in, not really sure how his Namekian friend would handle such a talk. "Em, Your Grace?" he offered, "Piccolo isn't the same person he was in the past."

Gohan and Krillin both made affirmative nods.

"I suspected as much," Furry replied, "Ever since he fought alongside you against the two aliens, the ... 'saiyans', I suspected. And now I'm sure."

"How can you be sure that I don't intend to bring woe to this world once more?" Piccolo raised an eyebrow.

"If you wanted to ... you would have by now," Furry replied and got up, taking a few steps towards the large window covered by a blood-red curtain.

"Don't presume to think you know me, Furry," Piccolo threatened the King's backside.

" _Why not?"_ Kami's voice was heard inside Piccolo's skull, _"Apparently, he knows you better than you know yourself."_ The Namekian let out a grunt under his breath at his better-half's remark.

" _Taking an interest in your beloved pupil's invitation?"_ the Demon King thought to his alter ego.

" _Just looking out for you,"_ Kami thought back, _"All of you."_

"In the end ..." the King spoke as he slightly drew the window's curtain, "Piccolo is right. Mere changes in our army's number of planes and vehicles didn't bring results. Thousands of men and women died at the hand of the two Saiyans ... almost the entire East City was destroyed. If it wasn't for you, all of you ... the Earth wouldn't have survived. I'm sure of it."

"You are special ... you are unique," he nodded to himself, then turned around and looked at the group. "And that's the nature of the problem: Unique means singular, one-of-a-kind. Your group possesses amazing abilities, Mr Son in particular, but should you fall, no one will be able to challenge whatever threat might appear in this world ... and there can be no guaranty of a miraculous resurrection afterwards ..."

Goku pondered the statement. Should beings more powerful than Frieza exist, should they attack Earth ... nothing would survive. Even he couldn't defeat such a creature on his own.

"We need to make the Earth stronger, in body, mind and tech - in order to fight off any challenge to our safety and prosperity," he concluded, "We need to make Earth's soldiers capable warriors and have capable lieutenants at the helm to lead them in battle."

"I don't get it, Your Grace," Goku said with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Woah, woah woah woah ..." Yamcha's lips parted, "You .. want us to ... train and lead human soldiers into battle against future enemies, Your Grace?"

"Wait - what!?" Goku's eyes popped open, "Really? Is that what this is about?" the others looked surprised as well.

Furry sat on his chair and addressed the pure-blooded Saiyan. "Mr Son, I want to found the Earth Defence Corps, an elite military organization who will have the strongest bodies and minds, and the best weapons available to ensure peace and prosperity for our people. I want your group to be the chief lieutenants of this organization and the personal trainers of the soldiers here - make an army of ki-wielding, super-powered patriots who will protect this planet - and all its City States against all harm. And I want *you*, Son Goku ... to be the Commander of the Corps and lead them to this bright future." He glanced through the whole team. "What say you?"

The heroes looked at each other, unsure of what to say or do for such an offer. Sure, it was a tremendous honor, it had potential, it had risk, responsibility, rewards ... thousands of different scenarios played through each other's minds.

Tien broke the silence. "May I speak, Your Grace?"

"Of course!" Furry replied, happy that this awkward silence came to an end.

"Our training is ... physical, spiritual. And above all else ... intensive and cruel," the triclops explained, "Besides Piccolo and Master Roshi, none of us don't have any experience as mentors and we still consider ourselves learners. I do not know how effective our teaching could be. And besides, the training we receive and perform is mostly targeted at one or two students at the time. We can't be expected to train an entire army of soldiers." He stressed the last part to show the impossibility of the request.

"I've trained under a master in a large school - about 70 people," Roshi stroke his beard, "It's not *all* that different ... it even means there are more sparring partners which expedites their learning and helps them improve faster. Now, as far as lack of experience in teaching goes ... Tien may have a point."

"Mass training has other disadvantages too," Krillin noted, "It can prevent the teachers from properly noticing weaknesses in certain students which they would otherwise detect if they were taken as individuals - weaknesses which may prove fatal in the field and cost the battle."

"And with all due respect," Yamcha added, "Training doesn't give fast results. It took us years to reach the level of power we have, and there are massive power gaps between us as it is. I don't think it's humanly possible for an Earthling like us to reach Goku's level."

"Yamcha, come on, man ..." Goku protested.

"I'm just stating the obvious, dude," the wolf smiled, "You're way out of our league, no reason to deny it or spare our feelings." The Saiyan looked at his feet.

"I became as strong as you guys within a year of amazingly hard training," Gohan offered, "Perhaps the path of my father isn't as inaccessible as you may think, Yamcha ..." ChiChi looked surprised at Gohan's statement.

"You're a halfbreed," Piccolo intervened, "Your powers do not fall within the bounds of humanity. Your Saiyan heritage played a vital role in accelerating your training. Yamcha is right - there's no way to reach Goku's strength by simple training, especially considering humans. Saiyans are a whole different breed of warriors."

Furry thought about it, and addressed Goku once more. "How strong is a Saiyan? What makes them so different from humans?"

Goku shrugged hopelessly. "I don't know, Your Grace. Maybe it's our fighter's instinct ... maybe there's something in our blood. We may look like humans, but we're not ... in many ways. For example when we're gravely wounded and we come back to full health, our strength is permanently multiplied."

"... When you're restored in full health after you're wounded ... your power increases?" Furry half-whispered.

The Saiyan nodded. "Yeah ... but the wounds must be great, almost lethal."

ChiChi gulped.

"Vegeta calls it ... the brink of death. The procedure itself ... the 'zenkai'." Goku concluded.

"This happened to you also?" the King cleared his throat.

"Yeah, lot-" Goku cut himself off, "I mean, two times." He threw a quick glance at ChiChi. She was looking at him with moist eyes.

"If we agree to do this, we'll have to stay in the palace? Near the palace?" Yajirobe asked his King. Furry looked at him and nodded.

"That's another problem - most of us don't really like cities," the obese ronin explained, "I'm a jungle-guy, and all the streetlights would make me dizzy."

"You have a car!" Oloong chuckled.

"Not driving it in cities, dumbass," Yajirobe crossed his arms.

"I'm with Yajirobe in this one," Goku touched the portly samurai on the shoulder, "I've lived my entire life in peace and quiet, being alone and then with my wife and my son ... there's a word for it - what's the word, Krillin?"

"Seclusion," the monk looked down and thought about the time of his life spent in Kamehouse. He looked at Tien and saw him nodding at Goku. "Yeah, I guess ... almost all of us are loners ..."

There was silence in the room.

"... I'd like to live here," Gohan spoke, "There are kids in the streets, playing. I saw a large school as we were walking to the palace. This big temple with beautiful statues, this really awesome public square ..."

"I'd also love to stay here," ChiChi took Goku's hand and looked at him in the eyes, "It's the most beautiful city in the world ... And if the soldiers of His Grace become strong enough to fight on their own ... our son wouldn't have to train ever again ... he could go to the best school ... then the greatest university ... he could make a family here ..."

Piccolo crossed his arms.

"You'd ... like that, Gohan?" Goku asked his son. The boy looked at the window, but didn't answer.

"Count me in for not being one shying away from cities," Yamcha remarked, "I love the night life, ever since Bulma introduced me to it ... and you know, Goku, Tien ... all of you guys ... if you give the city a chance ... it grows on you. You find things to do, interact with people ... right, Tien?"

The triclops barely made a shrug.

"And besides, the food's awesome!" he laughed while looking at Goku. The Saiyan chuckled and rubbed his head.

"Dr Briefs," Furry addressed the Capsule Corp owner, "You haven't spoken in this meeting yet ... I have a question for you, if I may."

"Of course, Your Grace," the old man replied.

"Should our friends here accept my proposal ... I would also like to have the assistance of the brightest mind of our century. Your expertise could make all the difference in making stronger weapons and armor for our troops. What do you think?"

"... I'm not really a weapons expert, Your Highness," Briefs admitted, "Me and my daughter mostly deal in transportation, inventory, and micro-molecules ... I know a few things about alloys, but I don't think I could help a lot ... I'll do what I can."

"Well, we could make training chambers which would make the soldiers train all-out without fear of damaging private property or flying to the freakin' savannah ..." Bulma offered.

Furry stood silent for a few moments. "I understand that what I'm asking you is a large commitment, concerning your lifestyle, your future, your responsibilities ... but the universe has proven to us that it is very dangerous, and I think it is prudent to strengthen ourselves and steel our resolve. So that anyone can help everyone ... so that ... people won't give their lives for nothing ... so that we can stand on our own feet, and not always rely on Mr Son to save the day."

Goku understood that Furry was telling him politely that he cannot have a guarantee that the Saiyan would make it out alive every single time. It wasn't a vote of mistrust, but a simple statement of a fact.

"Can we think about this?" Krillin asked the ruler.

"Of course! Of course!" Furry nodded, "You are all guests in the palace. Speak among yourselves, discuss and decide. You can give me your answer the next day."

* * *

 **A few hours later ...**

 **Location:** Central City Palace, Guest Room

The entire team was -again - inside this large room, which contained sofas, beds, a large kick-ass TV, large dinner tables and two large refrigerators packed with refreshments and beverages. But the mood wasn't lively; no jokes were said, no food was eaten ... no decisions were made.

Yamcha clapped his hands once to draw the attention to himself. "SOOOooo ... what do we do?"

"I don't know ..." Goku admitted, "I mean, what the King says makes sense. He wants to make his soldiers stronger to hold out on their own ... and we're his best bet."

"But it's not our responsibility," Yajirobe argued, "We trained for years, each for our own selfish reasons - we didn't do it to protect mankind or make the world a better place!"

"I agree," Piccolo said in a low tone, "While I do not currently desire to inflict harm on others, I don't feel the need to hold their hand. Goku may be soft and think he should ... but I don't. If I have to protect someone, I'd rather protect those I ... care about. Not strangers."

"Yamcha?" Goku turned to the former bandit.

"I'd like to give it a shot ..." he admitted, "Like I said, I can't compete with you guys, but I may be able to do some good by training the soldiers."

"Can I tell you guys something?" Bulma stepped forward and turned all eyes on her. "You guys fought to protect the Earth against Saiyans, against demons, aliens ... a lot of things. If anyone owes someone, it's the Earth to you guys. Not the other way around."

"Right on," Yajirobe nodded.

"It's not about debt," Krillin crossed his arms, "It's about responsibility. Yeah, we trained for our own selfish reasons back when it was fun and we were kids and teens, when nothing really mattered, when we didn't have a care in the world, when we wanted to get the girls ... But now ... we can blow up planets. Think about it for a second: We can blow up planets. That's the power of the sun in the palm of our hands. I read a legend once, about a brave man who stole the primordial fire from the gods to give it to his mortal compatriots in order for them to be warm and survive the night. He could keep it for himself. He could be a God. But he decided to live as a man and uplift his fellow men to live better lives."

He turned around and looked at Piccolo, "What's the point of having power when one doesn't use it to promote the greater good? When I fought Nappa I was scared as fuck, yet angry at the same time and wanted vengeance for you guys ... but I also felt something else. For the first time in my life I fought for something other than myself, something other than the top spot in the Martial Arts Tournament, or a forgotten treasure. I fought for the Earth ... and it felt great."

"You're saying that we should go with Furry?" Chiaotzu wondered.

"I'm saying that ... should we choose to go to Furry, we will lose our freedom to roam the world and do as we please ... but we will gain a sense of accomplishment which transcends all egotistical needs. On the other hand, rejecting the offer makes us selfish ... but we have the right to be selfish. Like Bulma said, the Earth owes us."

"We win and we lose either way," Puar nodded.

Goku got up and walked to the center of the room. "Alright, we'll think about it. And the next day we'll come back here ... and we'll all vote on what we want to do. Either we follow Furry, or we forge our own way. But promise me something ... No matter whose opinion will prevail, no matter *what* the outcome ... we will all go with the majority in the end. All of us. We'll stay together. We agree on this?"

Bulma smiled. "Yeah. We've always faced the dangers as a team. No reason to change it now. Right guys?"

The others nodded and agreed. Some nodded more quickly than others.

"Alright, there's ... one, two, three ... fourteen of us in this room," Goku concluded, "That makes it fourteen votes."

"Wha - you want me and Puar to vote too?" Oloong gasped.

Goku turned around and looked at his shapeshifter friend. "Yeah. Why?" He asked innocently.

Oloong smiled and shook his head in disbelief. "You're amazing, Goku ... you really are."

"We are honored with your decision, Goku ..." Puar floated between him and the pig, "But we cannot accept to be part of this vote. This isn't our call, not our lives to change ... this is a decision you guys must make for yourselves."

"But we're a team, you guys!" the Saiyan smiled.

"And we will support the majority of the decision with all our hearts ... but we don't want to affect it in any way," Puar insisted, "That is our decision and we ask you to respect it. Right, Oloong?"

"Yeah, Goku," Oloong nodded, "This is your call, not ours."

Goku sighed and nodded in understanding. "Alright then. Twelve votes."

"Goku," ChiChi intervened, "Can I talk to you for a second?" she pointed at a corner in the room. The Earth-bred hero nodded and the two of them walked away from the others as the Z Fighters talked about saying yay or nay in the vote.

"I don't want Gohan to vote," she told him in a low tone of voice.

"Wha-? Why?" Goku's asked in surprise.

"He's too young," she explained, "Too immature to make such a decision which could possibly have a strong impact in our lives and our future, one way or the other."

"But you haven't seen him on Namek," Goku defended their son's judgment, "How inventive and smart he was, how he helped Krillin and Bulma and saved everyone because of his quick-thinking ..."

"This isn't about intelligence, Goku, I *know* he's smart, I *know* he's inventive, and I *know* he's going places," ChiChi continued, "But this decision won't be based only on intellect, but on factors a seven-year-old cannot correctly comprehend. Nor should he."

"But ..." the saiyan was cut off as ChiChi placed her hands on his cheeks and looked at him straight in the eyes.

"My love, please ... don't argue with me on this one," her expression betrayed her worry.

"... fine," Goku sounded defeated. He turned around and walked to the team, addressing them, "Alright, let's think about it, talk with each other, ponder on our own, and in 24 hours ... we meet here and we vote." They all nodded.

* * *

 **During the next 24 hours ...**

 **Location:** Central City Palace, Lounge [Yamcha. Puar. Yajirobe. Oloong. Muten Roshi.]

"Cheers," Yamcha offered as he prompted the others sitting close to him to bring their glasses of wine together. Yajirobe fell back on his couch, while Oloong drooled over the cute waitresses. Puar examined the Palace's lounge and was impressed by the sheer size - it must have been the size of at least a dozen coffee-shops. He lost count after spotting more than 300 occupants.

"For a jungle-guy you sure look comfortable in that couch," Roshi smiled at the ronin.

With his head still all the way back and looking at the ceiling, the obese warrior gave his reply. "If I stumble upon the chance, I take it. After the vote I'll be on my way - a happy man."

"You're so sure that the team will vote to leave?" Yamcha baited him.

"Nope," Yajirobe answered without moving an inch. Roshi and Yamcha shared glances, "I'm saying that no matter what the majority says ... I'm out."

"And miss all the delicacies of the palace?" Puar teased him.

Yajirobe finally sat straight and addressed the feline familiar. "I can eat in the jungle just fine, I don't need the King's cuisine." Yamcha wasn't surprised. Yajirobe was strong, but he was never dependable. Not against Daimaoh, not against Vegeta and certainly not against Frieza. At least he was being honest. It's not like he was spreading bravado left and right only to blow it in the first minute. No, that was someone else's specialty, wasn't it, desert bandit?

"Yeah, you could do that ..." Roshi replied, "Or you could stay here if it comes to that, and finally do something useful in your life."

"My life is useful as long as I'm having a blast," the ronin retorted, "where's the fun in spending my days training worthless soldiers?"

"Oh shut up," Yamcha finally snapped, "I've had with you and your don't-care-about-anything-and-anyone attitude. The reason you're standing right now and breathing is the fact that people like us fought for something other than ourselves - something bigger. We saved your life!"

"No, Yamcha," the obese man retorted, "I saved yours. If it wasn't for me this planet wouldn't exist right now - and you guys wouldn't have been resurrected. So I like to think you guys - and the planet - owe me. Bigtime."

"I know who taught you swordsmanship," Roshi stated while he looked at his cup of coffee. Yamcha and Yajirobe looked at the turtle hermit, "And I'm pretty sure that he didn't taught you what he did in order for you to stay in a jungle and feast on the animals that live there, without a care in the world ..."

Yajirobe's eyes went ablaze and he grinded his teeth. "You're walking on thin ice ..."

Roshi got up and straightened his blouse. "We don't know what the majority will vote. But if the vote will make us stay with Furry ... respect that decision. Respect *her*." And with that, he walked away. Yamcha took a sip from his glass, while Yajirobe got up and hastily walked away in the opposite direction.

* * *

 **Location:** Central City Palace, Guest Room [Tien. Chiaotzu.]

Unlike all the others, Tien and Chiaotzu never left the Guest Room.

"I don't get it ... I'd love to live here in the Palace. Why don't you want to stay?" the runt asked his best friend.

The triclops sighed. "I think living on our own kept things simple. Focused. If we spend all our time training soldiers we will slack off on our *own* training."

"That's not the real reason," Chiaotzu crossed his arms, "I know you too well. So what is it? What vexes you so?"

Tien fumbled for a response.

"I just ... don't think I can be a very good teacher," he finally admitted, "The way we were taught ... by Crane and Tao ... I can't bring myself to train people like that. To make them surpass their limits through pain, rage and frustration."

"You don't have to train them in that particular ..." the runt stopped in mid-sentence. "Wait ... is that how you still train? Through negativity and frustration?" His voice was enveloped in sadness as he added, "... Through pain?"

Tien didn't answer.

"So all this time we were training ... you were holding back," the runt concluded in a low tone of voice, "You just made me believe we were training."

"No, Chiaotzu, it's not like that ..."

"How so?" the short albino earthling chuckled with a whimper, "Is that why you're always so melancholic and depressed? You try to capture that feeling of spite Crane was enforcing on us? You hated yourself for following Crane, and now you hate yourself again for living up to his training beliefs - you think there's no other way!"

Tien looked at Chiaotzu without saying a word. The little clown looked at his tiny feet. "And so you don't want others to feel that way ..." he concluded.

"I'm sorry ..." Tien said in a low tone of voice. "I can't ..."

Chiaotzu sniffed a tear and nodded with a smile, "I know. I get it now."

* * *

 **Location:** Central City Palace, Rooftop [Piccolo]

" _Think about it ...,"_ Piccolo repeated to himself inside his own mind, _"psaw, think about what? Think about whether I want to be a combat instructor for cannon fodder? Do some good for the world? I'm not nuking it to atoms for the moment ... I like to think that's good enough for me."_

As the tall Namekian was standing at the top of the Palace's highest vintage point - a huge flagpole - with his white cape soaring through the air like an flag, his arms crossed, he couldn't help but feel a little relief from the breeze that cooled his body and temper down. But alas, good things never last.

" _You claim you don't want this to happen, you claim it's all a fool's errand, not worthy of your time,"_ Kami's voice once more entered his mind, _"And yet, here you are, like an immortal eagle, sitting on the highest perch of the City, as if you're looking after its people and scanning the surrounding area for threats ... for as far as your eyes can see."_

" _You couldn't be more wrong,"_ Piccolo scoffed, _"I don't care a bit about those people - and frankly, our frequent interactions are becoming ten times more annoying than those with Goku. Stop pestering me, or I swear, I'll rip off my own arm so that you can get to feel some pain, old man ..."_ the old Namekian's chuckle inside Piccolo's mind only infuriated him more.

" _What is it about people that makes you hate them so much?"_ Kami asked. _"The fact that they are peaceful? The fact that they love?"_

" _Not interested in pep talk - leave me alone,"_ Piccolo growled inside his mind.

" _... Is it the fact that they are ... whole? You envy the fact that they're complete beings?"_

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD OR I'LL BLOW THIS WHOLE PLACE UP - I MEAN IT!" Piccolo screamed outloud - he had to turn around to make sure no one heard him. Thankfully he was far above the streets to be noticed. _"You preach your sermons with such ease - of course it's easy! You don't feel the pain, the anxiety, the stress, the loneliness, the anger, the resentment ... all those negative emotions you shed away like a snake does it skin ... and gave them to me! Cursed me to live a life of hatred and torment, forced me to interact with others through pain! And now you wish to preach me sermons!? You disgust me!"_

Silence followed his mind's thoughts. After a few moments, Kami's voice reappeared. _"Yet you've managed to feel good emotions on your own ... you have risen above yourself in every single way. And thus became a far better person than I ever could ..."_

" _... I'm sorry for abandoning you."_

* * *

 **Meanwhile ...**

 **Location:** The Arctic

The polar bear sniffed at the air as it felt a presence approaching. And within seconds, a bright light began descending towards the frosty landscape and smashed itself in the thick crust of the ice, causing dozens of animals to flee or swim to safety. The ice cracked and the ship began to sink to the cold depths of the earth, as its hatch opened at the last minute in order for the saiyan prince, Vegeta, to fly away.

Landing about a hundred meters away from the spot the ship was swallowed to the depths of the earth, Vegeta checked his surroundings and scoffed. "This is nowhere near the spot I took off a few months ago ... the landing coordinates must have been messed up. At least it's the same planet ... this particular spot reminds me of Pagos ... Frieza's homeworld." He spat at the last sentence.

"I wonder if Kakarott has ..." he looked over his shoulder, "... returned?"

* * *

 **Location:** Central City Palace, Courtyard [Bulma. ChiChi. Dr Jeans Briefs. Son Gohan.]

"There, see?" Jeans Briefs pointed at the flying vehicle hovering in the distance, "That one is used to transport items from one building to another - quite effective and by flying instead of driving, the roads are clear of large vehicles and only small and medium ones occupy the roads ... placing traffic into tolerable, acceptable levels."

"Wow!" Gohan shouted impressed, "Did you build that thing, Dr Briefs?"

The old man shook his head, "No ... I just supervised the final version - the initial drafts and prototype were done by my employees ..."

"Dad's mind is used on more difficult things ..." Bulma almost bragged.

"Am I the only one who is thinking about the King's offer?" ChiChi sighed.

"Of course not," the heiress smiled, "Sometimes you need to see the little things in order to process the bigger things ..."

"What kind of man is King Furry?" the Saiyan halfbreed asked the group, "He seems nice, but I could be wrong ..."

ChiChi looked at the CC president and his daughter. "I must admit I know little of the man ... I think my dad may have met him once, but ..."

"He's a good man, a good ruler," Dr Briefs nodded as he looked to the sky, "We didn't have a single war during his and his father's rule - at least among each other. Always put his pride aside for the good of the people. High-born, but also humble. It is said that he would frequently speak with his subjects and various psychologists to have a good grasp of the common folk disposition and psyche ... in order to know as best as he could, what they could possibly be going through. However, never before have I seen him so obsessed with the safety of this world. Piccolo Daimaoh changed him, I think. He's still a good man ... but I think that now War isn't out of the question to ensure the safety of the people."

"Piccolo is the reason the government is in turmoil?" ChiChi scoffed, "Shocker."

"Mum ..." Gohan muttered.

"Hey, Gohan," Bulma smiled at the boy to avoid an unfortunate conversation, "What are you going to vote?"

"He's not voting," ChiChi replied, and to prevent Gohan from protesting, she added, "We talked about it with his dad. He's too young - he shouldn't vote."

"But I want to!" Gohan complained.

"I know, sweetie," ChiChi smiled at her boy, "But this is a decision which should be left to grown-ups."

"Hey, Gohan," Jeans placed his hand on Gohan's back and prompted him to walk with him in order to take the halfbreed's mind off the vote, "Let me show you how the waste disposal system works in the Palace."

"... cool," the boy muttered disappointed as the two of them walked away and left the women alone.

"You know," Bulma remarked, "Gohan may be very young, but for a boy of his age he's incredibly -"

"Self-aware," ChiChi nodded, "I know. And Goku was more than willing to tell me about his exploits on Namek and how responsibly he dealt with that whole mess. Frankly, I don't know how I managed to prevent myself from having a stroke when I learned my son went head-to-head with the most powerful overlord of the known universe ..." she swept her hair as she sat on a porch and noticed Gohan and Dr Briefs talking in the distance.

"His age is not the reason you don't want him to vote," Bulma baited her. ChiChi kept looking at her son as she slightly shook her head 'no'. "Then why? What is it?" the heiress wondered.

"I don't know what the majority will vote," she admitted, "And I don't know if the rule of the majority will cause a turn of events which will cause more harm than good ... both us and the King are walking into uncharted territory by having this choice ... and the consequences that go with it. Whether we reject his offer and find ourselves outgunned and outmanned against a future threat ... or whether we accept it and it brings woe to us, in some way ... no one can be sure. Or maybe nothing bad will happen if we leave or stay, and life will go on just fine. Perhaps either choices won't create a problem. Perhaps both will."

She sighed and looked at her feet. "But in case the rule of the majority causes a problem ... and Gohan's vote was in the majority's favor ... if his choice turns out to be the wrong one ... he will feel guilty for contributing to that mistake ... and he'll hate himself for it. And I won't allow that."

Bulma smiled. "You're a momma-bear, head to toe."

* * *

 **Location:** Central City Palace, Balconies [Son Goku. Krillin.]

"Central City can be really noisy," the Earth-bred Saiyan remarked, "But high up here it's quite peaceful ..." he looked down the balcony, "But you can still see all the hovercars driving all over the streets ... and that horizon in the distance ... Yamcha was right. In its own way, the city can be quite as beautiful."

"Well, Central City at least," Krillin shrugged, "Based on what I've seen in the news, other City States aren't in such a great shape. South City is a little dirty, while East City ... well, East City had the pleasure of welcoming both Nappa and Vegeta."

"We should bring them back once the Dragon Balls are re-activated," Goku offered.

"That seems prudent," the monk agreed, "It's our own damn fault those two came here, anyway."

"You mean ... because I was on this planet?" the Saiyan asked with a hint of sadness in his voice.

The bald midget looked at him puzzled. "No ... because Piccolo told Raditz about the Dragon Balls."

"He didn't know," Goku defended the Namekian.

"Of course not," Krillin nodded, "But the fact remains that his desire to add insult to injury and mock Raditz with your resurrection was the little spark Vegeta needed to bring his ass over here."

Goku sighed and looked down, "Yeah, but ... Kami knows how things would have turned out if we've never fought them ... went to Namek ... if I had never turned into a Super Saiyan."

"I like to think that if it wasn't Frieza, it would've been someone or something else," the monk shrugged his shoulders, "It's not like you'd ever stop training. Don't get me wrong - I don't blame Piccolo for our latest misfortunes ... I'm just saying that our actions - both as a team and solo - played a role in the people's misfortune ... as well as their well-being. The 'selfish saviors of humanity' ... there's a good name for our team ..."

"C'mon, man," Goku tried to cheer his friend up, "Sure, we might not have dealt with numerous situations in the past in the best way possible, but in the end, the Earth was safe, and we came out stronger and in one piece - with or without Dragon Balls! And that's something!"

"... It's called 'luck'," Krillin replied, "and it *is* going to run out."

"Never before have I heard you talk like that," Goku commented.

"... I know, I'm sorry," the monk smiled at his friend, "It's just that ... Furry's goal made me realize how lucky and selfish we were so far ... I don't blame you, Piccolo, me ... yeah, we all did our best, in a way. Some did better than others," he concluded somewhat bitterly.

"... Krillin, what are you going to vote?" the Saiyan asked his best friend.

"Hey, each one's decision is supposed to be announced only at the last minute!" Krillin feigned insult and both of them laughed. They turned their attention to the streets far below them, the people going about their lives without a care in the world. A few quiet moments passed.

"I'll vote what you'll vote," Krillin finally said.

Goku looked at his friend, his expression one of surprise. "... Seriously?"

"Sometimes you can be really smart, Goku ..." the monk nodded to himself, "Other times you can be dumb as a truck. But either smart or dumb ... your heart was always in the right place." He turned his head and their eyes met. "I trust you. With my life. I am positive that whatever you choose ... will be the right call. So I'll go with it."

"... thanks, man," Goku smiled and gently punched him in the shoulder.

They looked at the sky for a few seconds, without speaking. After a few moments, Goku narrowed his eyes and looked at the monk. "Dumb as a truck? Really?"

Krillin laughed loudly as his head jerked backwards.

* * *

 **24 hours after King Furry's offer ...**

 **Location:** Central City Palace, Guest Room

"We all here?" Goku asked as he looked around. He got nods from the team. "Oloong, mind if you are the one who writes down the votes?"

"No prob," Oloong said as he took out a small paper and a pen, "O-kaay ... ChiChi. Yay or Nay?"

The woman looked at Gohan for a couple of seconds, then looked at Goku as she smiled. "Yay."

"Piccolo, Yay or Nay?" Oloong addressed the Namekian.

Piccolo narrowed his eyes and sighed. "... Nay."

"Chiaotzu, what's your vote, bud?" the swine asked.

Chiaotzu stood silent for a few moments then said, "Nay." Tien looked at his little friend, a bit surprised.

"So far it's 1 for the Yay's and ... 2 for the Nay's ..." he continued, "Tien: Yay or Nay?"

"Nay," Tien answered immediately as he looked back at Oloong.

"Mm-hm," Oloong nodded, "Yamcha?"

"Yay," the former bandit crossed his arms.

"Bulma, voting time," the pig went on.

Bulma stood silent.

"Bulma?"

"Give me a second," she told Oloong and sighed. A few seconds later she looked up and crossed her arms. " ... Nay." Yamcha gave her a glace, but she didn't seem to acknowledge it.

"Dr Briefs?" Oloong asked the old man.

"Yay," he said calmly.

"... dad?" Bulma asked her father, betraying her surprise.

"You can take over Capsule Corp as I work here, sweetie," he assured her, "You're ready."

"Dad ..." she muttered.

"We're down to ... 3 for the Yay's and 4 for the Nay's. Yajirobe, Yay or Nay?" the swine asked as he wrote the ronin's answer before the fat man even spoke.

"Nay," the obese warrior quickly answered.

"Master Roshi," Oloong looked at the turtle hermit.

Roshi chuckled and stroke his beard. "Yay."

"4 Yay's, 5 Nay's," Oloong concluded, "Alright, Goku, let's hear your vote, man."

"Actually, bud ... I'd like Krillin to vote before I do," the Saiyan looked at the bald monk.

"Huh?" the midget gasped and looked at his friend, "Goku?"

The Earth-bred warrior smiled, then winked at the runt. "I trust you too, buddy. Always did. Your heart is in the right place as well." The monk smiled in return then looked at his feet.

"Krillin?" Oloong asked again, making the turtle student to focus on the question. He pondered for a few seconds, then looked at Oloong.

"Yay," he finally said.

"Well, it's 5 against 5," Oloong remarked. "Only your vote remains, Goku."

At that moment, the door opened and Furry walked in alongside with a servant of his. "Good day, my friends. Have you come to a decision?" The entire group looked at Goku. The Saiyan nodded and took a few steps towards the King.

"Yeah," Goku smiled, "we're in."

Furry's expression lightened up as he gestured at his servant and the man quickly walked at a refrigerator in the room and took out a couple of bottles of wine and began pouring at glasses.

"Then it is my pleasure to announce the birth of the Earth Defence Corps," the canine lord spoke with pride, "and the enslistment of its first officers, counsellors, trainers and our Commander, Son Goku. Thank you my friends ... thank you."

The servant passed glasses to every one in the room, and Furry raised his glass to propose a toast.

"To the Earth Defence Corps, and the safety of our world!" he said.

"To the Earth Defence Corps, and the safety of our world," the others said in unison.

Tien and Yajirobe didn't speak, but raised their glasses nonetheless.

Piccolo neither spoke nor raised his glass.

* * *

 **Half an hour later ...**

 **Location:** Central City Palace Corridors

Goku, Gohan, ChiChi, Krillin, Piccolo and Oloong were walking the corridors of the palace.

"I am so excited!" Gohan shouted with joy, "We are going to live in the palace - and - and we're gonna help the people! Do so many things!"

"Glad to see you approve this change, sweetie," ChiChi smiled and gave an approving nod to Goku, avoiding eye contact with the Demon King.

"Mmm ..." the Saiyan purred, "I think I can smell dinner from here. We must be approaching the kitchen."

"Hey, bud, you ok?" Oloong asked Krillin, "You seemed a little tense back there in the voting ..."

"Nah, I'm ok," the monk brushed it aside, "Sure, I was surprised at the whole thing, the offer, the burden ... But I guess that both me and Goku knew that each of us would make the right call, after giving it hard thought and - ohmygod," he cut himself off and stopped walking as his eyes opened wide and his entire face got overwhelmed with fright. He turned around and looked at Goku, "Goku, you didn't say 'Yay' because of the food, right? PLEASE tell me you didn't say 'Yay' because of the food!"

The Saiyan stood still and had a plain expression with his eyes wide open. He looked at Krillin and asked, "... what?"

"Goku PLEASE tell me you didn't say 'YAY' because of the FOOD!" Krillin stressed.

"... I'm sorry, what what?" Goku asked again.

Krillin looked as if he was about to explode. Gohan and the others stared at him and Goku.

Suddenly the Saiyan burst out laughing and waved his hands to placate the monk, "Hahahahaa! I'm kidding! I'm kidding, bud!"

"I'm gonna kill you!" Krillin growled and started chasing Goku.

"I'm running to the kitchen!" the Saiyan shouted as he ran with Krillin close behind, "You can't stop me! I'm running to the kitchen!"

The others ran after them as they saw them barging inside the kitchen, with sounds of clanging and breaking objects heard in the distance. As ChiChi, Piccolo, Gohan and Oloong entered the Palace's large kitchen, they saw multiple dishes smashed on the floor and a couple of cooks sitting on their asses with sauces and food all over their clothes. A couple of pots with their contents emptied on the floor. Goku and Krillin were wrestling with each other as they rolled on the floor, both laughing hysterically. A few chefs were shouting at them to get out that instant.

Gohan and Oloong laughed as well, while ChiChi smiled and shook her head. "Well I guess ... living in the Palace will indeed be very interesting ..."

Piccolo looked at the two warriors without showing emotion, thoughts swirling in his mind. The Namekian knew.

The team voted, as per Goku's request, on their future and the future of the Earth, and voted to stick together - no matter what the outcome. When the voting was left to him and Krillin, with Oloong asking for the Saiyan's turn to vote, Goku knew that if he voted 'yay', the verdict of the decision would be on Krillin's shoulders. So he traded places with the midget. Goku knew what Krillin would vote if left in his own devices - he knew from the moment the runt spoke the way he did in the Guest Room. He knew that if Krillin would vote first, the monk's vote would create a stalemate - a balance between the two decisions. A tie. And Goku took it upon himself to break the tie and vote in favor of Furry's dream. So that the final verdict would be his alone to give. So that from now on, anything that happens will be because of Goku's choice.

So that all the praise ... and all the blame ... would be his to carry.

* * *

 **Well, there goes the second chapter! I think that by now most River of Fate veterans have realized that the story is going to turn out *quite* different. Ironic that service under the Crown was decided via democracy, was it not? So far the Dragon Balls haven't been discussed ... and Gero is nowhere to be seen. Yup, this reboot will take a whooooole new direction ... :D**

 **Alright, let's read some mail!**

 **oshadowwriter01:** Great idea for a story.

 **Me:** Thanks!

 **Guest:** great chapter  
update soon

 **Me:** Hope that was soon enough!

 **Saiyan Kween:** I'm going to be honest here: I like this version better. To me, the original RoF felt too...crowded. Dividing the story in sections is much better. I'll be reading this story and the one about "The Unknown" (that's what its called, right? ._.) Perhaps I may read the other stories when you post them, like about Frieza and Cooler etc., I spot some differences between the original and new one *cheers* but great job on this! Please continue to update and don't give up :)

 **Me:** I must admit, I didn't expect the majority of my readers to see the re-boot with a positive look. Thanks for the praise. The other story is called "The Un-Named". I'll try!

 **.90410:** Well, for what it's worth, I can imagine a more serious and less nature boyish Goku/Kakarot becoming Earth's king and waging war on the Planet Trade Organization.

 **Me:** Too soon, Mike. Too soon. :D

 **Saul:** I am overjoyed that you are rebooting River of Fate, particularly this portion of the story. The eventual tension I am sure you will put between characters will be awesome. Also, am I correct in my statement that Vegetables will be playing a crucial role, for good or bad?

 **Me:** Another positive nod to the reboot (yay!) Dude, you can't have Dragon Ball Z without vegetables ...

 **Simgr101:** well well this is a great improvement to this. Especially covering the beginning of king furry's forces. nice changes too. goku seems a lot more humble than the ooc dumbass he was. also since frieza hasn't shown up that must mean he will still be going through a similar story as he did before. where that takes us will be interesting.

i stiill think parts of each side would be ok but i think might work. like this fic could end when say frieza or cooler show up here. while the other fic will also end when they show up on earth. then a final fic to round up the end result and the final enemy. so far im liking. also for the love of god please look up saiyan legends by veema. im not sure if you have time but it is a brilliant read. might even give you some ideas

 **Me:** Thanks sim! I hope the second chapter will be even more to your liking. Frieza and Cooler will not appear in this series, but if this one and Blood Ties end, there might be a new series which expands on both series' events ... we'll see.

Sim, you have told me time and again about Veema's fic. I got it. If I find the time, I'll read it. No need to remind me every single time. I got it. Really.

 **Mapleknight12:** Alright!, Time to start the reboot, It's fairly noticeable that you're coming at this story with much more focus and effort. I especially enjoyed the flashbacks with King Furry, it gives a lot of perspective to the events of Dragonball up until this point. I'm looking forward to seeing what you have in store for us, just try not to get burnt out, that's not good for anybody.

 **Me:** Well, it's really good to see the reboot getting so much praise, especially from veteran readers. Mapleknight, my thanks to you. Yeah, the flashbacks were indeed the highlight, both in writing and in reading. As for being burnt out, this is one thing I simply cannot control and I've had it happen to me more than once in the original River of Fate, due to pressure, real life, writing blocks and the like. With any luck, this new system I've made in writing the stories will help out ... we'll see.

 **oddalice:** Oh my gosh I love that opening. It really cements how devastating King Piccolo's attack was. All the lives ruined and the anger that must have been born. I like what you do with King Furry. He's humble and a reasonable authority figure but also has a strong faith. Unfortunately he attributes God-like attributes to someone who's not a god (Goku's a good person but he knew he didn't have the attributes to be a god)

It also seems like you're going to put a greater emphasis on the idea of security vs. faith, although personally I thought the rebel's mindset was more on freedom and change rather religion but I guess from an ordinary person's standpoint the Z-fighters would be closer to gods than regular people.

I also liked that you put a bigger emphasis on Krillin's sense of self-worth earlier in the story. It'll make his choices seem less random to the audience later on.

Master Roshi? Is he finally going to do something in this story?

Ah... I liked Dr. Gero. You made him such a bastard. In a good way, it added to the themes of the previous story. He had his sympathetic motives but the man was consumed by revenge. It showed the downside of revenge and how it could hurt other people (making him no better than the enemies he thought he was fighting).  
Anyways great chapter, looking forward to the next! :)

 **Me:** Thanks for the great review, Alice.

No, the theme won't be security vs faith. The reason faith is mentioned and used so much is because Central City has no clear grasp on the powers of Goku and co and thus, they seem unapproachable and distant, like a deity, to the commoners. Just like in real life, as the EDC will be more accustomed to the Z Fighters, they'll acknowledge that they aren't gods at all. Just like thousands of years ago where people would witness an earthquake and think it was God's wrath because they couldn't explain it; and today they say that it's the plates of earth colliding with each other. It's the same principle. But maybe this time the Civil War won't start by different ideologies ... maybe this time it will start because of Vengeance.

Krillin has a difficult role in Civil War, and this time even more - both him and Goku. Things will develop quite differently this time, making the reboot equally enjoyable for veteran readers as it will for the new ones.

Yeah ... Gero's role will be missed - but it *was* really OOC, so I had to reconsider it. Whether or not Gero (and the androids) will appear in the reboot of Civil War remains to be seen ...

Again, thank you for reading.

 **Well, that's it for now! See you all next time!**

* * *

 **Location:**?

Vegeta screamed once more as he saw images projected in front of him, before his eyes, unable to shut them and prevent that burning sensation in his skull. The wires all around his body, hands and feet were draining his power and caused his blood to burn tenfold. He felt his ki rising and fading in tempo with his it real? Was it inside his head?

 _You have killed many._

The Saiyan yelled in pain as he saw various fast moving images of various warriors who challenged him or simply stood in his way. Then images began to appear, depicting Frieza lording and towering over the saiyan.

 _Who is he? He seems almost ... prominent in your memories. Is he your master?_

Vegeta shouted while his body burned a thousandfold, as he saw images of Frieza flashing before his eyes. "He's dead ... HE'S DEAD! He's the killer of my race and he's dead!"

 _Killed by you? No, wait ... No. Killed by him._

Vegeta saw images of Kakarott - a particular few shown him as a Super Saiyan. "He ... he's turned into the Legendary Super Saiyan ... stole my birthright ... right under my nose!"

 _He bested you? Bested your master in your stead?_

"HE'S BEEN LUCKY!"

 _... You've been inept._

Vegeta screamed so much that it seemed as if his binds would crumble under his sheer willpower alone. But with his strength currently drained, it was merely an exercise in futility.

 _Is he the strongest warrior you ever saw in your lifetime? Stronger than anyone else you've seen during your travels in the Universe?_

"No! NOO! I'm the strongest! *I* am! Vegeta! PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS!" the image of the Super Saiyan zoomed in so close, it was almost eye to eye between Vegeta and Super Son Goku. "MY BIRTHRIGHT! MINE! MIIIIIIIIIIIIINE!' he screamed as tears from the pain and frustration run down his cheeks.

 _You lie. You are nothing. He is everything._

Vegeta crumbled as he felt his consciousness and mind melting away.

 _And he will be mine._


	3. The First Assignment

**Date:** Age 764, May 24th (three and a half months after the Z Fighters signed the Earth Defence Corps Enlistment Act)

 **Location:** Central City, Earth Defence Corps Facility, Group Training grounds

"Come on, you lazy bums!" Yamcha growled, "Keep it up! Keep! It! Up!" he clapped his hands to emphasize tempo and stamina and to prompt the soldiers to keep doing push-ups. He was in charge of about a hundred men, and he intended to increase their power levels to tremendous heights within the next couple of months.

"Sir Yamcha, this ... this is too much!" a soldier complained, barely able of uttering the words without choking on his own saliva. Carrying a forty-five pound turtle shell was already a bitch, but to do two hundred push-ups with one hand in five minutes? That was overkill.

"If you have time to complain, then you have time to train!" the lone wolf retorted and kept egging them to push harder.

In the months that passed, King Furry spared no expense in making the Earth Defence Corps as lucrative, expansive and effective as possible - both for recruits and trainers. He had his subjects build gigantic domes to serve as training grounds, labs for Dr Briefs to conduct his research, and a couple of other facilities which would make his task force a paradise for fighters and warriors.

"Look at him over there," Yajirobe pointed at Yamcha as he addressed Muten Roshi. Both of them were standing about a hundred feet away from the former bandit and his troops, but the gigantic hangar ensured that space wasn't an issue, "He was always a bit of a slacker, yet he doesn't give a second to the soldiers to take a breather ..." he chuckled at Yamcha's effectiveness as a trainer. "Oh oh oh," he slapped the old man's shoulder, "Look look look - that guy is about to explode!"

"Enough!" a soldier got up and angrily walked in front of Yamcha, "We've been doing push-ups, jogs, running, climbing and Kami knows what else while carrying turtle shells - TURTLE! SHELLS! You're not teaching us any sort of moves, techniques or anything else that the great hero, Son Goku performed against the old Piccolo, or that Vegeta alien! Now I DEMAND that I train under Son Goku, and not a clown like you!"

"Shut up Jeff!" another soldier hissed as he got up and stood between his colleague and Yamcha, "You want to get us into trouble? We were assigned under Sir Yamcha in order to train! End of story!"

"No, Higgins," Jeff snapped back at his classmate, "You may be content with this arrangement, but I'm not. This guy's probably feeding his inferiority complex on our expense - well, no more!"

Silence filled the hangar.

"Oh snap, is he going to beat him up?" Yajirobe asked the hermit as he chuckled. Roshi didn't answer.

"Take off your shell," Yamcha finally said.

Jeffrey Grimes hesitated for a second, but eventually did as he was instructed.

"Keep holding it," the lone wolf ordered, "and if any of you feels the same way and believes he's ready to face Son Goku and train under him, do as Jeffrey did."

About twenty men did the same thing and took off their shells, holding them firmly in their hands. Yamcha walked about a hundred feet and opened the hangar's main door, revealing the city's borders in the distance. He stood in front of the open doors. "If you can throw your turtle shell from where you stand to the point I'm standing - with one hand - you will pass my training and train under Son Goku!" he shouted matter-of-factly, "Anyone care to give it a try?!"

"That's crazy!" one of the soldiers said, "No one can do that!" Yamcha jogged in front of the soldier and gestured him to give him his shell.

"That's my boy," Roshi whispered.

Yamcha threw the shell so far that it disappeared into the sky. "HOLY CRAP!" most of the soldiers shouted. "Sir Yamcha, you ... you must have thrown that thousands of miles away!" another one gasped.

"Gonna give it a try, Jeffrey?" Yamcha asked the rebellious student-soldier. Jeff sighed, looked down and shook his head.

"I was wrong to doubt your training, master," he admitted, "I apologise."

Roshi and Yajirobe turned around and walked away. "The soldiers are impatient and head-strong," the turtle hermit remarked, "but they're also reasonable. I think it will go well."

"We'll see," the ronin shrugged, "Well, I have a swordmanship lesson to teach ... so I guess that's my cue." He gave Roshi a nod and walked away. The old man looked at the obese samurai and smiled.

"You're doing fine lad," he muttered to himself, "though you may not yet know it."

* * *

 **Location:** Earth Defence Corps Facility, Newly-built Holographic Dueling Room (Prototype)

The Namekian observed the clouds in the sky slowly swim through the air as he attempted to note any anomalies in the shapes and patterns they were forming. The bright light of the sun fell upon his face, but the alien didn't feel warmth or anything remotely natural about it. He saw the endless desert stretching as far as his eyes could see, and yet it felt flat.

After a few seconds the desert began to fade away and a large, empty room appeared in its stead, surrounding the Namekian.

"How about now?" Bulma's voice was heard on a speaker.

"... Feels fake," Piccolo said after a few moments.

"How so?" the heiress inquired. The alien immigrant didn't reply. "Piccolo," she egged him, "How so?"

"It's ... way too focused on eyesight," he remarked, "It's as if I am inside a piece of colourful paper. It's beautiful, but it's also cold and lifeless." He crossed his arms as he waited for a response from the Capsule Corp vice president.

"Gimme a few seconds ..." she muttered. A humming sound signalled the VR program rebooting itself and the desert slowly engulfed the entire room once more.

This time it felt different. The sun's glow radiated a heat which washed all over his face as he shifted his gaze towards the fiery orb. He heard the air's breeze whistling to his ear and cooling his skin. He saw and felt the dried dust that swept the earth around his feet. His lips parted as he almost thought he was back in the desert, for a moment ... back in his solitude. He closed his eyes and bathed in the warmth of the artificial sunlight. Yet in the back on his head, through his sensitive eardrums he could hear the machine's subtle humming, creating that entire scenery.

He blinked a couple of times when the machines stopped and the desert dissapeared once more. Piccolo looked to his right and saw the heiress smiling at him. "How was it now?"

"... a noticeable improvement," the Demon King admitted, "How did you ... ?"

"There are various ways to mimic Mother Nature," she replied, "Not that it replaces the real thing, but air drafts from air conditioners, lava lamps, recorded mp3s and electro-spectrum amplifiers can be beneficial when you want to improve the performance of the illusion."

"I have no idea what you just said," Piccolo fixed his turban. The heiress laughed.

"My Kami," she giggled, "You have a little Goku in you!" her smile half-frowned when she saw his expression darken at the mention of his better half, "Sorry. Didn't mean it that way. Anyway, there are dozens of programs I have stored so far in the Holo-Room, and there are going to be much more when I'm done with it. Anytime you wish to change scenery just press this button in this hidden panel ... and voila! Mother Nature."

"Alright," he nodded and began walking away.

"You should give it a try," she told him.

Piccolo turned around to face her. "No ... I believe you. I'm sure it works just fine."

"I meant the Corps," she explained, "You should give it a try. I did."

The Namekian looked at her for a few seconds. "Is this how you imagined your life to be? Making inventions to improve the performance of Furry's soldiers, all the while forfeiting your own needs and wants?"

The heiress smiled and lowered her head for a moment, "Look, I admit ... this is *not* how I expected my days to be like in the months that passed. I had my company - well, my dad's ... but it *will* be mine one day - I had my business didactorials. I had a lot of stuff. But ... there is an undeniable charm in providing your people with the means to improve their lives. Finding them the means to improve, to prosper. I kinda like it."

She shrugged, "And besides, it's not like I'm Furry's slave or anything. The working hours are logical, the pay is more than adequate, and the palace is a great place to live."

"You are his clerk," he retorted, "You used to arrange your own working hours and now you can't. Your company makes good profit - you had no need to acquire more - and your wealth could ensure lodgings of the highest caliber. You didn't win anything, but you lost your freedom."

"Slippery slope, much?" she said half-annoyed, "And if we want to go philosophical, I lost my freedom ever since I walked into my office in Capsule Corp, years ago. No one's really free when he lives in the city -" She cut herself off.

"Thank you," Piccolo smirked and slightly bowed, "Which is why I dislike being here."

"It's not that bad," Bulma remarked as Krillin came in.

"Hey guys," he said casually, "Piccolo, the King and Goku are having a talk ... they'd like you to participate."

"Tell them I'm busy," Piccolo offered.

Krillin narrowed his eyes and looked around the empty room. "Busy doing what? Staring at the space?" The Namekian growled under his breath and fumed at the monk. Bulma decided to tag along as the two of them walked towards Furry's office.

"I'm getting really tired and irritated being treated as if I'm Furry's lapdog," Piccolo complained, "All because Goku was eager to play global police officer."

"That's a bit unfair," Krillin commented, "Of all the members of our little group, you're the least called upon for Furry's summons. And we respected your desire not to train recruits."

"Should I feel gratitude?" the Demon King retorted, "And if my presence has proven to be unnecessary, what exactly is the reason of me staying in this group?"

"You're about to find out," the runt smiled as they reached the entrance to Furry's office.

* * *

 **Location:** King Furry's Office

As the Namekian entered, he noticed Goku sitting in a chair in front of the canine King, giving him some kind of report concerning the training of the recruits. _"Why am I even here?"_ Piccolo wondered on the inside. Thankfully, his better half didn't provide a witty repartee.

"Piccolo," Furry gave the green skinned alien a subtle nod, "Good of you to answer my calling. Please be seated."

"No need and in no mood for formalities, Furry," he crossed his arms, "Out with it." He wasn't sure if he was being an ass because he was uncomfortable, because this whole idea seemed foolish, or because he had a sensation of something being amiss.

"Pic," Goku said in a low voice as he turned around in his seat and placed his hand on Piccolo's wrist, "We need your counsel, Dragon Ball counsel to be precise." The Demon King's interest was captured at the mention of the divine orbs.

"The Crown is aware of their existence and their use," Furry explained, "Quite some time now. We believe that they can be an invaluable asset to the safety of this world. We wish to gather them and make wishes which will ... improve humanity, so to speak, becoming better, stronger, faster. Achieve a better future and realize its potential. For starters, we could wish for Earthlings to be strong enough to defeat creatures like Vegeta or Frieza, the aliens whose power could threaten this world easily in the past. We -"

"That's enough," Piccolo growled, "There is so much wrong in what you said I cannot fathom how you can actually speak with a straight face."

"Piccolo, c'mon man, don't be like that ..." Goku placated him.

"What do you mean?" Krillin asked as he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.

"For starters, having humans being as powerful as Frieza is an incredibly, *incredibly* dangerous and short-sighted plan," Piccolo explained with as much calmness as he could muster, "Having people able to blow up worlds with their ki is dangerous enough, but we - Goku, Gohan, myself and our six earthling allies - are all individuals who achieved this strength through training, meditation and self-discipline. We can control our emotions to the point we do not bring ourselves to wreak havoc to this world. But being *born* with such a power - without having earned it in any way - makes the wielder incredibly unpredictable and dangerous. Just like the Pagosian monster known as Frieza was. Can you truly attest to the effectiveness of such a plan and be certain that a mere human won't make the world blow up because of a temper tantrum?"

Furry kept looking at the Demon King, but didn't spoke.

"And besides," Piccolo crossed his arms, "this plan of yours can never happen, due to the laws of wishmaking."

Furry rubbed his chin and leaned a bit towards the Namekian. "What laws?"

"There are limits to the wish one may ask the dragon called Shenron," the Demon King elucidated, "For example, the Eternal Dragon cannot force physical change to a creature with a greater power level than itself."

"Power level?" the King raised an eyebrow.

"Stronger," Piccolo simplified it, "In body, and ki concentration. The Dragon is as strong as his maker, and I can assure you that Kami can't blow a candle to any of the team right now. Except for the old hermit, Roshi, I believe."

"So you're saying ... in a way, you all are stronger than God," Furry glanced between Goku, Krillin and Piccolo. They nodded one at a time.

"By a lot too," Goku added, without bravado or pride in his voice - he simply stated a fact. Furry lowered his head and combed his moustache with his right hand, shaking his head in disbelief then addressed Piccolo once more. "Why isn't the Dragon able to enforce a wish on stronger creatures? What's the technical reason?"

"It probably has something to do with DNA coding," Bulma offered and all eyes fell on her, "My theory is that the dragon can copy one's genetic structure and duplicate it or it can keep it intact and unchanging - providing healing, regeneration and immortality accordingly - but it cannot alter it in a way that makes the recipient of the wish stronger. I think this also explains the reason the dragon cannot kill creatures stronger than itself - he cannot alter their DNA in a way that causes them harm. If the creature is weaker, the dragon probably understands the code and enforces change on it."

"But if the dragon can copy DNA, doesn't that mean he can understand it?" Krillin wondered.

"... I don't think so," the heiress shook her head, "It's probably more like scanning a book page, photocopying it - you don't have to understand what the letters say in the paper sheet to make a successful copy - no matter what your education or language expertise. However, if you're an elementary student and you're tasked with altering ... say, a mathematical equation from a university teacher ... you can't figure out how. It's way out of your league." Bulma stopped talking and looked at the Namekian who had a ghost of a smile on his lips. Was he admiring the in-depth analysis she gave on the subject? Or was he quietly mocking her theory?

The group looked at Furry. "Have you ever wished the dragon to kill a creature of great power?" he asked, causing the friends exchanged glances.

"Yes, Your Grace," the blue-haired woman nodded, "We asked him to kill Vegeta and Nappa before they could arrive on Earth. He refused us because they were creatures stronger than him."

"Then, pray tell," a voice made the team turn around and see Mort Robbery lighting up a cigarette, "why didn't you ask the dragon to blow up Vegeta and Nappa's ships while they were journeying in space, causing them to suffocate and die?" he blew off some smoke from his cigarette.

"... Mort?" Bulma looked surprised, "What ... what are you doing here?"

"Mr Robbery is a special agent under my banner," Furry explained, "I had him track you people down in order to find out more about you and the dragon balls ... in order to know if you could be trusted with my offer."

"I apologise for spying on you, Miss Briefs," Robbery bowed, "but I didn't know you back then and I wasn't sure if this world's best interests aligned with yours. We also weren't sure whether you people would be able to trust us once we'd tell you our intentions - you may have thought that we wished to use the dragon balls for evil. I needed to make sure both teams played on the same court."

"My father had you take an oath of keeping what you heard and saw on Capsule Corp to yourself," Bulma fumed in disbelief.

"Actually, I promised not to divulge Capsule Corp information to the press, rival companies or anyone who wished to do harm to your company," Mort clarified, "King Furry and his top advisors are none of the above. We want the same thing for the Earth, Miss Briefs."

"I'm still angry, though," she complained. Mort smiled and shrugged.

"Mr Robbery's way of side-stepping Dr Briefs' lie-detector," Furry intervened, "is the proof that a carefully worded sentence can bring results which override any kind of fail-safe placed by the one who is making the question. I believe we can find a way to make the dragon grant a wish which will empower mankind ..."

"So let's talk Wish Syntax."

* * *

 **One hour later ...**

 **Location:** East City (being re-constructed)

The construction workers toiled tirelessly in order to bring back the city from the damage it had sustained from Nappa's explosive greeting. While Furry had planned to restore the City State via the dragon balls, he couldn't yet trust the populace with the existence of the orbs, thus let them manually restore it (plus it was a great way to lower unemployment and cause money to circulate in the market – building and construction is a tired economy's best friends, alongside investments).

"Let's take a break," the building contractor announced at the workers, as he narrowed his eyes and saw a tiny spark of light appearing in the sky. A few others heard something like a high-pitched whistle coming from the sky and looked up as well.

And in the next second the entire East City was bathed in a huge red light and got completely vaporized.

* * *

 **Location:** King Furry's Office

"I want you to make humans capable of wielding ki as effective as a Super Saiyan," Furry spoke.

"No," Piccolo shook his head, "humans already wield ki as effective as a Super Saiyan. If anything they use it more effectively. The difference is, as Goku stated, in the blood. Try better."

Furry sat silently for a good ten seconds. "I want you to make humans capable of reaching the Super Saiyan power level through training," the canine King finally offered.

Piccolo shifted on his seat and cleared his throat. "Theoretically, humans are already capable of reaching the Super Saiyan state - but it would probably take so many years that they would be past their prime by then."

"Then wish them to reach a SSJ level within ... three years, tops," Furry suggested.

Piccolo shook his head. "This would insinuate that their bodies would have to change in order to surpass their physical inability to reach such a level at such short time. They'd be physically enhanced to reach Super Saiyan level, ergo they would surpass Shenron physically, ergo it wouldn't work."

Furry sighed and looked the other way. "You know," Mort stretched in his chair, "for a wish-granting creature, Shenron has tons of loopholes in his abilities."

"Maybe we're doing this the wrong way?" Goku offered, "Maybe we shouldn't try to enhance humanity through genes or ki enhancements ..."

"You mean, like ... magic?" Krillin raised an eyebrow.

"There's an idea!" Goku snapped his fingers and pointed at Krillin, "How about magic? It transcends the laws of nature and could make humans stronger through it!"

Piccolo looked at Goku and Krillin. "Not to rain on the parade, but magic is not as unpredictable as you make it sound. It has its own laws and there are specific spells which do specific things. Shenron, again theoretically, *could* provide humans with his knowledge of various spells - essentially giving them Kami's repertoire - but again, almost all of them aren't spells which could substantially aid against a fight with a Frieza-powered enemy."

"How so?" Goku asked.

"First, the human mage's opponent could kill him before the former has had a chance to perform his first spell," Piccolo explained, "and second, spells cannot affect creatures more powerful than the spellcaster. Don't get me wrong, I could cast a spell which would change Goku's clothes - because the spell is directed at the clothes - but I couldn't inflict damage on him. Sorcery could provide a teleport-esque escape at best. Not much of a gain, considering a creature like Frieza could either detect and pursue in a matter of seconds, or simply blow up the planet out of spite."

"Your Highness ..." Goku addressed his King, "... it doesn't really matter if we cannot use the dragon balls to empower humanity. We'll do our best to train the recruits and make them really strong. In the end we, our group I mean, are also dedicated to the protection of this world."

Furry's expression darkened a bit. "The whole point of this organization is to make humans rival your strength, Son Goku. So that in the unfortunate chance that all of you fall, there would be others to champion this world ..."

Piccolo opened his mouth to say something, but then the room's door opened wide and Furry's secretary came in. She ran to Furry and whispered something to his ear. The King nodded and gestured her to leave the room. He looked at Goku and said, "Gather your officers, Commander. We have a situation."

* * *

 **Half an hour later ...**

 **Location:** EDC Combat Briefing Room

Furry gave a nod to Goku, and the Saiyan addressed the entire group who sat across him - Krillin, Bulma, Yamcha, Muten Roshi, Gohan, Tien, Chiaotzu, Yajirobe, Dr Briefs. Piccolo had leaned his back on the wall, arms crossed.

"Okay guys," Goku began, "about an hour ago, we heard that people who were talking with their friends or family in East City by phone or online lost contact and all phone lines were cut off. A few minutes ago we received satellite pics which show that the entire area has been ... well, gone."

"Gone? What do you mean, 'gone'?" Yamcha narrowed his eyes.

"... Vaporised," Bulma spoke in a low tone as she glanced through the pictures, "What could have caused this? It couldn't have been nuclear, we would have felt the aftershock. Super-powered individual like you?"

"We would have felt the ki emanation," Piccolo replied while still looking at Goku. The Saiyan pressed a button on a remote he was holding to turn on the TV mounted on the wall behind him.

"Furry's guys recorded this broadcast just five minutes ago," Goku reported and narrowed his eyes as the screen lit up and showed Vegeta standing and addressing the screen, with the arctic on the background.

"Vegeta!" Gohan shouted as half of the team gasped and leaned closer to the screen.

"People of Earth," he spoke, "You probably have witnessed that East City has ceased to be. I am the perpetrator of this act. And if Son Goku does not meet me in the following coordinates, in about an hour I shall annihilate yet another City State. And another and another until he decides to oblige me. Son Goku, my coordinates are 3951-0078-3456. I shall await your arrival. Come alone, else there will be consequences." Vegeta stared blankly at the screen for a about five seconds until it went black.

"What the - so he came back and blew up a city just to provoke you?" Yamcha narrowed his eyes.

"I don't know," Goku sighed, "I like to think that during my little time with him, I learned how Vegeta thinks. And I'm pretty sure he knows that he didn't need to blow up a city to challenge me. I would've accepted him anyway."

"Maybe that's his way of making sure you'll go all out," Tien offered, "and not hold back."

"Something's not right," Krillin spoke and caused all eyes to fall on him. "Who taped him? Did someone actually hold a camera? How did he hack all TV networks and broadcasted his message? And how did he know the exact coordinates of the place he was staying?"

"Maybe Saiyans *have* tech like that," Chiaotzu offered as Furry's cell phone rang and the King answered it in a low voice.

"No, Krillin's right," Bulma shook her head, "All of this behaviour doesn't really make sense, in a weird way. Sure, he's a bastard, but he had changed a tad after Frieza. Can't really put my finger on it, but ..."

"... He called me Son Goku," the EDC Commander observed, "He's never called me that."

"We have more problems," Furry noted as he hang up, "All City States are under attack by vicious little creatures with supernatural strength. They are about as tall as Chiaotzu and look like those things the Saiyan called Nappa used against you - law enforcement cannot overpower them.

"Saibamen?" Tien asked as he looked at Yamcha and Krillin.

"Oh please, let them be Saibamen," Yamcha smirked, "I've been waiting for another chance with those gremlins ..."

"Why is he doing this?!" Bulma asked frustrated due to her inability to understand this newest activity of Vegeta.

"He wants to make sure that Goku will meet him on his own," Piccolo remarked, "So he gives us something to keep us busy until then."

"Makes sense," Yajirobe nodded, "He probably knows he's got shit on Goku. The last thing he needs is Goku *and* us against him."

"Alright, I'll go to the Arctic and meet with Vegeta," Goku declared, "Bulma, I need you to guide me to the coordinates Vegeta gave me. Krillin, Gohan, you defend West City. Piccolo, Yamcha, you take North City. Tien, Chiaotzu, you're charged with South City. Master Roshi, Yajirobe, you'll take five EDC platoons and defend Central City - therefore you don't need to worry about transportation. Dr Briefs, see if you can figure out how Vegeta destroyed East City - he used something other than ki - we would have felt it, as Piccolo said."

They all nodded and acknowledged their orders.

"Okay, guys ... let's do this!" Goku shouted with a great deal of confidence.

* * *

 **Half an hour later ...**

 **Location:** West City

"There!" Gohan pointed at the other side of the city where smoke was rising, "Let's get there before it's too late!" The two runts flared with energy once more and flew towards the flaming buildings.

"Why didn't dad want soldiers to come with us?" the child asked the monk, "He gave some to Yajirobe and Mr. Roshi, but nobody else."

"I guess he thinks we can handle it," the monk shrugged, "We were able to dispatch those critters with relative ease a year ago. Now it's even easier after our training and ordeals on Namek. The EDC soldiers accompanied Yajirobe to compensate for Master Roshi - he's the weakest of the team," and added to himself, _"We should do something about that ..."_

"Holy crap!" Gohan shouted as they arrived, "There must be about ... a hundred of them!"

"Start taking them on!" Krillin shouted as he landed in front of a police car which three policemen used as cover against the ki bolts of one the critters. The monk stretched his arm towards the short monster and knocked it away with a kiai, then addressed the officers, "Whose in charge here?!"

"I am!" shouted an officer two cars further away. Krillin jumped a couple of times and landed in front of the man. "You're one of the EDC officers, right?" said the policeman, "I saw an interview Son Goku gave a couple of months ago. Nice to know you guys aren't all talk!"

"Sorry we're late," the bald monk admitted, "We were just informed - get your men as far away as possible - the EDC will handle this - order all Law Enforcement to keep their distance and focus on recovering injured civilians and minimize casualties!"

The officer glanced at Gohan who had already began tangling with a dozen of the creatures. While the policemen couldn't hold a candle at those creatures, the halfbreed was effortlessly knocking them around like broken dolls. "... You got it! Alright, folks! Withdraw and focus on civilian rescue!"

Satisfied that the cops would not make their lives harder for the remainder of the battle, Krillin flew towards Gohan, kicking away a monster which was about to make a sneak attack on the boy. The halfbreed smiled and glanced at his friend as he kept fighting. "Thanks, but I had him," he assured his bald ally.

"I think they're more than a hundred," Krillin observed as he dispatched two of the creatures by kicking one away and hurling another alongside it.

"I think they are," Gohan smiled eagerly, "Wanna count? So far I've knocked out twelve."

"Which makes it fourteen," the runt concluded, "Let's test your estimate against mine ..." both of them grinned and lashed out at their adversaries. Krillin charged one of the monsters and shuttered its skull to pieces with a powerful punch, "Fifteen! - huh?" the monk watched in shock as he saw oil and wires pouring out of the creature as well as blood and vital fluids.

"Sixteen!" Gohan added as he performed a sideways kick which tore the impish monster in half. "What the?" the boy stuttered in surprise as he saw metals and wires composing the spine and accompanying the tissue of the creature, then both of the warriors looked at each other and said in unison, "These aren't Saibamen!"

"I should've known something was weird when I didn't hear them making those yapping sounds they did when they fought Tien and Yamcha," Krillin remarked, "Plus, they seem to have faceplates instead of a mouth ..."

"And they're blue instead of green," Gohan concluded.

"Yeah, that ... should've been my first clue," Krillin blushed.

* * *

 **Location:** South City

"- some kind of bio-robots!" Chiaotzu claimed as he fired a dodon ray at one of the imps, blowing it up. Tien had divided his consciousness into five avatar-duplicates, taking the fight to multiple fronts at the same time. The clown was suddenly attacked by four of those robotic goblins but he unleashed a powerful kiai which tore them to shreds.

"Don't overdo it, Chiaotzu!" one of the triclopses advised his best friend, "Their numbers have yet to dwindle - save your energy and take them out as effortlessly as possible!" as he said that, he beheaded one of the short minions with a graceful roundhouse kick.

Two of those goblin bio-freaks grabbed a large truck and threw it at one of the Tiens. The avatar was about to blow it up with a dodon ray until he saw the driver was still inside. "Shit," he muttered, "Chiaotzu! Hold that truck in place!" The clown let out a grunt as he used his one hand to telekinetically hold the large vehicle in place, while using his other one to conjure a ki shield to protect himself from a bombardment of small ki blasts coming from the imps. One Tien flew to the truck and got the driver out while another triclops charged the tiny monster and smashed through its head with his punch like a drill.

" _Why did Vegeta resort to underlings like these? If anything, they seem weaker than the Saibamen ..."_ he thought to himself, _"Then again, he lacks Frieza's tech support, so maybe that was the best he could muster. Nonetheless, where they lack in power, they make up in sheer numbers ..."_

Chiaotzu began to headshot his opponents with weaker dodon rays, just enough to penetrate their withered heads. "I think this will do fine for energy conservation."

"Get out of here!" one Tien shouted at some policemen getting out of their cars the moment they arrived, "We're EDC officers - we'll handle this!" the men looked at each other and nervously nodded as they withdrew with as much speed as their caution allowed. The Triclops' avatar turned around and resumed fighting the robotic goblins.

"Tien, I want to ask you something," Chiaotzu addressed a Tien as the two of them hovered in the air and covered each other's backs.

"This really isn't the best of times, Chiaotzu ..." the duplicate protested.

"Do you like being on the EDC?" the clown inquired as he kicked away an underling and saw him crash into the pavement, "I ask this because I remember you saying you didn't want to ..."

"Well, you don't see me teaching the recruits, do you?" the avatar replied as he performed a powerful swing with his right hand and decapitated one of the impish creatures, "I kept my word to Goku and I'm staying with the group, but when he sees that our presence here serves no purpose, I'll tell him that we're leaving."

"That won't happen," Chiaotzu shook his head as he performed a backflip kick and dislocated the jaw of one of the monsters, knocking it to the ground.

"What?" the Tien double raised and eyebrow as he dodon-rayed another robot, "You think Goku won't let us go?"

"No," the clown kicked a monster so hard his foot penetrated the monster's chest, "I think we'll never feel not-needed. We're here, aren't we? We're the only ones who protect this city, are we not?"

"Chiaotzu -"

"No, I get it - you want your solitude," Chiaotzu turned around to face the duplicate as there were currently no enemies attacking those two for the next few seconds, "and you don't want to be another Crane ... But the truth is you're not him - you'll never be him. Crane would never have flown to a city and defend it against a marauding army of monsters ..."

"He did, actually," Tien shook his head, "Before he met us, before he trained us, he fought alongside Master Roshi - like we do now - against 'an army of marauding monsters', Daimaoh's offspring. Our actions this day do not stray from the path he once walked ... my destiny this moment, my Fate ... is no different than his."

Chiaotzu was about to retort as the duplicate shouted, "Watch out! More of them!" the two friends flew in opposite directions to evade multiple ki blasts fired by a dozen of the monsters, who were flying even higher than the heroes.

"Dammit, Tien!" Chiaotzu shouted as he flew towards the gang of imps and began attacking them, "This solitude, this seclusion you so much crave isn't the answer to your demons, isn't the solution to your worries!" he smashed a robot's head with a sideways kick, "Training on your own doing nothing in the wilds does not change your Fate, nor your destiny - you're just running away from it!" the clown torpedoed himself at another robot and pierced its body, shattering it to pieces, "Don't I count? If you stray from the path Roshi has shown us, don't you think I'd warn you?" he used his psychic powers to get hold of an impish bot and threw it to the others like a cannonball, causing half a dozen to explode from the violent impact, "Or maybe Roshi's path isn't the answer - maybe the EDC isn't the answer, or Crane, or me or anything - but sulking in the shadows is *definitely* not the answer!"

Anger and frustration built inside Tien due to his inability to explain, to justify himself to his little friend. Bent on venting this frustration, he externalized his emotions through rock solid punches and kicks which decimated one enemy after another, using his anger and rage - filtered through focus and discipline - he unleashed a terrifying combo as he danced around his enemies, crushing one at a time with deadly grace and precision.

Just as he was taught.

* * *

 **Location:** Near North City

"And then she tells me," Yamcha kept complaining as he and Piccolo were approaching North City, "that the flowers don't change a damn thing - a missed call is a missed call. Seriously, does she even count how many times I've called her while she is in the bathroom doing whatever the hell women do as they get ready to go out?"

The Namekian sighed but didn't answer as the two fighters kept flying towards the city. He kept having his arms crossed as his cape twirled because of the wind.

"No - hell no, I don't! I respect both her time *and* her privacy! Do I make a spectacle out of ourselves everytime she's late? No! Do I curse creation itself if the car breaks down and there isn't a cab around? No! Do I keep telling her to cut her hair!? FUCK NO!"

"Yes," Piccolo agreed as he rolled his eyes, "It is quite obvious that you're taking the high road and do not dwell at all on such petty matters ..."

"I knew you'd understand, man!" Yamcha nodded and looked to the city, "I have no idea why King Kai said you're - I mean, er ..."

Piccolo's lips parted and he raised an eyebrow as he looked at and addressed Yamcha, "... I'm what? What did King Kai say about me?"

"Nothing man, let's ... let's keep our heads cool for the battle," the wolf sighed at his inability to keep his mouth shut. The Demon King kept looking at the former bandit for a couple of seconds, then looked to his front and slightly nodded. "A welcoming commitee!" Yamcha shouted as a large group of the blueish bio-robots flew towards them, "Ready for some social activity? I'm sure as hell am ready for - HURK!" he was interrupted by a dozen of bio warriors grappling him at the same time.

"Finally," Piccolo sighed as the wolf stopped talking, then charged his foes. The Namekian was relatively surprised at the tremendous ease he dispatched the imps - he quickly deduced the creatures he fought were even weaker than a Saibaman. Vegeta either had an ace up his sleeve ... or had overestimated his abilities. But the fact remained: without becoming a Super Saiyan, he wouldn't have a ghost of a chance against Goku. With or without meager underlings.

His enemies fell - exploded actually - by the dozens as the Demon King became a whirlwind of punches and kicks, refraining from using even the most basic of ki attacks. He gave a quick glance to Yamcha, who was dispatching his enemies as well, with as much bravado and cockiness as he could muster. Still, he was effective and their enemies' numbers were dwindling rapidly.

"Either I've become a helluva lot stronger than I was back then with Vegeta and Nappa," Yamcha observed, "or these guys are horribly weak. I think I can take them all on."

Piccolo smiled and nodded. "You know what, Yamcha? I think you can indeed."

* * *

 **Location:** Central City

Roshi and Yajirobe were the closest to their query, but since they lacked the ability of flight - as well as having three platoons of recruits under their command - they were the last to engage their opponents. Yajirobe barked an order to attack, then started to slice and dice his enemies in half. For all his talk of walking away from this whole ordeal, he was the most active of the group.

Roshi instructed the soldiers to stick to small group of threes in order to be able to support each other if the situation deemed it necessary. He himself engaged a few of those organic robot-warriors, though he dispatched them at a much slower rate than the overweight ronin.

"Okay, let's test our training, guys!" an EDC trooper shouted as he took his battle stance.

"It's not a test, Jacob," his comrade replied with concern, "This is a real battle - we must defend our homes or people will die!"

"Let's see," Jacob dared and charged one of the bio-warriors. The creature readied itself to evade or parry the incoming attack. The trooper let out a shout and performed a roundhouse kick which slammed the creature in the jaw and forced it to whirl around itself as it landed on the ground. Before Jacob's friends could cheer, the creature jumped back up and attacked.

Jacob was an experienced soldier even before he started training under Yamcha - he knew that a comeback was possible - especially when the opponent was an alien invader. He formed an X with his forearms in front of his face and blocked the monster's slam. Countering with a backflip kick, Jacob finished what his first attack started and shuttered the monster's skull in pieces. "YEAAAH!" his friends shouted as they too became engaged with their own bio-horrors.

Roshi was amazed at the effectiveness of the soldiers. If anything, he was turning out to be the weakest of the group. But before he could reflect on that, one of the bio-engineered midgets decided to take advantage of him being lost in a train of thoughts. The creature made no noise as it lashed out towards the old hermit, but the turtle master sensed it nonetheless. Despite his age and handicap, despite the years that passed since he last threw a punch, the old warrior regained his composure in an instant and parried the claw of the monster, then countered with a solid swing of his club, knocking the monster away.

Yajirobe was performing a lot better, slicing his foes in half. Others were cut horizontally, others vertically, others diagonally. His moves were so far to the common eye that his attacks weren't perceived by anything other than his opponents' upper halves slowly sliding towards the ground as he ran past them.

"Having fun yet?" Roshi asked the ronin as he double-punched a bio-warrior and slammed the creature to the ground.

"Don't know about fun," Yajirobe replied as he beheaded another one, "but I'm certainly bored less."

An EDC soldier addressed the two veterans as they dispatched their foes. "My scanner shows more of them approaching! How many of these things are there? Their numbers aren't dwindling!"

"Just enough so that we won't be able to come to Goku's aid," Roshi replied without looking at the soldier, "I have no idea what Vegeta is planning ..."

* * *

 **Location:** Central City, EDC Headquarters, Research & Development Department

"Dad," Bulma addressed her father, "I'm getting some weird readings from the satellite servers."

"What kind of readings?" the Capsule Corp founder inquired as he tapped his keys on his console's keyboard.

"Well ... according to this," she hesitated, "the satellites' transmission with the Space Control facilities in North City was cut off around the time the attack occured. When connection was re-established, satellites Auran, Callus and Damaskus were targetting ... East City."

"You're not saying what I think you're saying, are you?" Briefs turned his head to look at her, "that the satellites *themselves* somehow got hacked and 'fired' upon the city? Even if they *were* hacked, they lack weapons of any kind."

"What if someone went to the satellites and not just hacked them ... but equipped them with some kind of weapon of mass destruction?" she offered, "the King's science team told us that satellites are checked once per five years ... what if someone ... what if Vegeta ..." she cut herself off and tapped some keys, "Running a complete diagnostics scan on Damaskus ... if it had its equipment swapped or altered in any way, we'll know it."

Her eyes narrowed as she leaned a bit closer to the screen. "Un-classified equipment installed in frameworks D, G and H. Origin ... Earth based?" A few seconds passed, then Bulma turned around and gasped, "The satellite's system locked me out of the program - I no longer have access to the satellites!"

"Tell Goku to be careful," the old man concluded, "It's likely that Vegeta will use this weapon to kill him outright, without the two of them duking it out altogether."

"He's above that ... I think," Bulma sighed and tapped some keys, "Goku you hear me? You should turn back - we have reasons to believe Vegeta is using our own satellites against us - and can do so at any time. He may be leading you to a death trap."

* * *

 **Location:** The North Pole

"No," the Saiyan shook his head as he kept flying towards the icy far end of the Earth, talking to his wrist comm, "He may be a maniac and he may completely disregard human life, but he's not a coward. If he challenges me, he intends to fight me on his own. It's not a trap. Bulma, am I flying the right way?"

"... yeah, keep flying straight ahead and you'll reach the coordinates he gave you. If you -"

"I see him," Goku narrowed his eyes, "I'm about to engage him - Bulma, you said the satellites were responsible for East City's demise?"

"That's what we suspect," Bulma's voice assured him, "Although we have no 100% concrete evidence."

"Alright ... until my fight with Vegeta ends," Goku concluded, "Piccolo is the Commander and he gives the orders. Tell him what you told me and ask him to deal with the satellites. I'm landing towards Vegeta - over and out."

Goku sighed and landed about twenty feet across Vegeta. The Saiyan Prince seemed to look at something to his right and didn't seem to have noticed the hero. Goku decided not to go Super until he had a perfect grasp of the situation.

"Vegeta!" the Saiyan shouted at the Prince, "What's going on? Why did you attack Earth - after all we've been through on Namek, and Bulma telling me you've changed ... Why did you go back to your evil ways?"

Vegeta didn't reply. He didn't even look at his rival. He kept loooking at the horizon.

"Did you blow up East City?!" he questioned the shorter alien, "I don't care if you used ki, or, or nuclear weapons or something else ... Did you do it? Tell me!" No response. "Why send an army of Saibamen to ruin the cities - if you wanted a fight you could've asked ... I would've given it to you! I owe you that much. So why?!" he asked, more and more irritated at Vegeta's complete lack of attention to the matter at hand. "WHY!?" silence followed.

Goku's lips parted and he slowly walked towards his rival, who didn't seem to acknowledge his presence. When he stood next to Vegeta, Goku almost whispered, "Veget-"

At that moment, three figures jumped up and rose from the surface of the ice, surrounding the Legendary Super Saiyan. A pinkish humanoid with two tiny horns on his forehead and long, red, unkempt hair. A green humanoid resembling a cross between a Namekian and a vampire with orange spots all over his skin and pointy fangs with wires surrounding his arms. And an obese monster of a creature, with claws instead of fingers, a rubbery yellow skin and a body more akin to that of a living blob.

And as the three beast-men charged Son Goku, the hero barely gave Vegeta a glance to see that the Prince was still looking at the horizon.

* * *

 **Not my best of chapters, I admit - both in storytelling and suspence. But I figured I had to make an action-chapter because the Civil War itself still has a (sorta) long way to go. In the old River of Fate, the War between Royals and Rebels/Democrats basically started overnight the minute Krillin declared Goku an outlaw. This time I want the rift between the two factions to be more gradual (and more grey than the last time). We'll see how it goes. I apologise for this chapter taking longer to make, but I had less time and I'm kinda suffering from writer's block.**

 **Any-hooo ... Let's read some mail.**

 **Guest:** please update soon  
this is a great story

 **Me:** I'll try  
Thanks!

 **anonymous:** Goddamn this is a nice fic so far and i wonder where our heroes will go on from here  
What bugs me though is that with goku staying at the palace, will hebe getting the training he does anymore?  
And seeing that goku's power was millions of times more than any soldier, if he truly were to fall, would there be any hope(unless of course humans get some special abilities, transformations etc) or does the king wants training so that when goku actually dies of old age or anything they have a hope to hold out in the galaxy?  
Also I wonder how the war between our heroes will break out and what will happen  
Maybe u could make the time chamber useable as many times as possible so our heroes could go there for a few minutes every day to get their own training done  
The king's face will be one to see once he get to know that goku is actually kami's disciple and is on a first name basis with him  
Update soon

 **Me:** Considering the fact that the second most effective training method was constructed by Dr Briefs *in canon*, and Dr Briefs is sticking around in this fic, it's safe to assume Goku will not be slacking off anytime soon ... If Goku were to fall, the soldiers of Earth wouldn't stand a chance, whether their PL was 5 or 5.000. We'll see how it goes. Furry's reaction when he learns Goku has God's good graces? Well, he always suspected it, but I guess it'll be nice to have an actual scene about it ... Thanks for reading!

 **Saiyan Kween:** Great chapter!  
Any who, overall I adored this chapter and I absolutely cannot wait for chapter three. Piccolo had me a little... uncomfortable there with his POV. Although, he is very correct. Because of Goku breaking the tie, everything is on him. Piccolo is a protagonist, right? I really want him to be on Goku's side, even though he doesn't agree with the choice our Saiyan made. Also, I honestly thought that Piccolo was going to vote kind of on Gohan's behalf... oops *looks around sheepishly* I really like Chichi's reasoning, and the fact that you totally kept her in character! I do agree with her reasoning; Gohan is really only a child. He is technically a genius, at least in my eyes, but still a child nonetheless. Not even a teenager. Kudos to ChiChi! Honestly, I did not know how Tien felt, mainly because I never tried digging in deeper in his character (both in the original RoF and in my very own stories) but now that I know how he trains and how he felt, it makes me understand him a little more. Kami talking telepathically to Piccolo made me sad, I don't know why, but that last line "I'm sorry for abandoning you." makes my emotions run wild. I DON'T KNOW I DON'T KNOW. Also, I hope that Krillin and Goku's friendship will not be strained and broken like the original. Those two are like brothers, I wouldn't be able to bear with the pain. I have no clue on how I got through River of Fate the first time. I like smart Goku by the way. He used a word I didn't know, and that makes me delighted. I'm not saying he's dumb as shit but... you know. I'm going to wait and find out who this female who trained Yajirobe in swordsmanship. I'm also going to keep quiet about Vegeta's role in all this and keep wondering whether or not he is going to try and persuade Bulma into doing something... betraying? Oh yes, is Future Trunks going to appear in this or no? I'm guessing no, but hey, you never know. I'm not going to lie and say I'm not going to miss Gero, because I kind of will, even if he was a douche of an old man. Eh. This reboot is giving me life. Thank you for this, you are motivating me to get out of my writer's block - don't ask me why, or how, just know that you are. Take your time with updating, it's okay if you don't update quickly. Don't get too overwhelmed with this story. Greatness takes time. :)

 **Me:** Thanks for the great review! :D  
Piccolo *the* protagonist? No, but he *is* a main character. He will be far more important in the reboot of the civil war than he was in the original story. The relationships between the characters won't evolve as they did in the original - that's the best thing about the reboot. Veteran and new readers alike will be WTF!? by most of the things which will happen. Thank you for liking this Goku, he's very differet from my original story's (who was more like TFS Goku to tell the truth). Trunks? Not gonna lie, the way the story is planned, he's a liability and quite unnecessary to the story. I'll have to think about it. For now, the answer is 'probably not'. As for Gero, I cannot answer whether he's in or out. Because, spoilers. My fic is inspiring you? I'm honored. I never would've delved in fanfiction if it wasn't for Arkham's 'The Fall of Lord Frieza'. It does me great honor to know I'm tempting you to pick the pen (or the keyboard). Thanks for the praise, the review and don't worry, if I don't want to write, I won't write.

 **kate:** Hello. My husband of almost 7 years, cheated on me and left me for her and is living with her now. He said he hasn't been happy in years but never told/showed me he was unhappy. We have a 4 year old son that missed his daddy so much and cries for him to just come home. Our son even crawled all over his car crying "daddy stay home with me." And he still left. He just keeps saying "he's never coming back, no matter what." I didn't know what to anymore..he left me 5/7/15, the weekend before mothers day this year and it broke my heart and I keep praying to God and he keeps telling me "be patient" I was still trying my best but it was hard when this was hurting my son so badly. I have told my sister about this and she gave me some advice to contact a very good and powerful prophet who can help me pray for my husband to come back and be happy with us again which i did and i contacted the prophet. he prayed for me and my husband cam home begging me to take him back and now we are happily living together and a family. all thanks to the prophet and his email is (*erased*). May God bless you abundantly!

 **Me:** (looks at the other readers) The word you're looking for, is ... "Any-waaaay ..."

 **FoolsGil:** Dr Gero, however OOC he was last time, was a brilliant antagonist and brought a level of suspense because we knew what kind of man he was, but he hid it so well no one else knew, and was Tenshinhan's, Krillin's, and Yamcha's puppetmaster. He'll be missed.

 **Me:** Two requests for the old bastard to make a cameo! But does Gero have a place in this awesomely-rebooted story? Or will his role be replaced by someone else? DUN-DUN-DUUUUUN!

 **Simgr101:** yeah still sorry about the bugging now great chap am i sensing babidi making an early entrance? him wanting to take over others perhaps.  
vegeta in this kind of mind state might make it easy for him to enslave him. alright did i miss something when did piccolo fuse with kami?

 **Me:** Babidi? Didn't I say 'no aliens' in this story? It's just about *earthlings* and a couple of saiyan immigrants here ... (of course, the term earthlings encompasses a vast spectrum of 'creatures'...)  
Piccolo hasn't fused with Kami (TFS similarities, I know). Kami is merely tele-talking with his alter ego from the comfort of his Tower.  
Thanks for the review!  
P.S: I read Bulma - the Goddess of Earth. Can't say I was particularly impressed, but the use of the language was quite awesome. I didn't really like the characterization, Bulma and Goku especially acted more like caricatures than actual characters. But all in all, it was good, even if it was only three chapters.

 **Saul:** Just a quick question, a summary would help. What actually is the "River of Fate"? A mere title prefix, or perhaps more.

 **Me:** The River of Fate is not a mere title prefix. In the original there were one or two characters who made mention of it, though it has yet to be explained in Civil War (nor will it ever - it's a concept left for other storylines). The River of Fate is a primordial force which guides and creates the destinies of all creatures, individually and as a whole species. Not all races in my stories acknowledge it; only the oldest and wisest. Most said species revere the River of Fate and consider it vital to the cosmos. The Pagosians, however (Frieza's race) have a deep resentment (more like blind hatred) towards the River of Fate, and label any discussion about it as 'taboo'. Hope that helped. The River of Fate will be mostly talked about in "Blood Ties" and "Pagosian Legacy", two stories I've yet to begin writing ...

 **Well, that's it. There's a good chance that my country will go bankrupt in the next few days, so don't be puzzled if you don't see any further updates - it'll be because I won't have electricity or internet access. We'll see. Anyway, see you guys later.**

 **Or not.**


	4. The World's Strongest

**Note:** The narration, pacing, story and generally the whole feel of this chapter may feel a little odd or off when compared to the three previous chapters. Bare with me, as I haven't written in almost a year and I've grown a wee bit out of focus. I should reach my normal writer power level in the next couple of chapters.

* * *

 **Date:** Age 764, May 24th

 **Location:** The North Pole

Goku barely had a chance to blink as the three monster-men came at him in unison, at top speed no less. Despite his initial surprise his attackers proved too slow. The Earth-bred Saiyan used his arm to block the yellow creature's swing, stopped the knee of the purple-white warrior with the palm of his other hand, and quickly raised his knee to defend his ribs from the vampiric-looking monster's kick.

All three warriors blinked in disbelief when they realized they failed to touch, let alone damage their opponent.

But before they could respond with a new repertoire of moves, Goku began his counter. First, in order to give himself some breathing room, he quickly stretched both arms and used a kiai to blast away all three of them. He flashed with energy as he looked at Vegeta and asked, "Friends of yours?"

The Saiyan Prince didn't reply. Didn't even look.

" _Some kind of mind control,"_ Goku reckoned and nodded to himself as he kept looking at Vegeta, _"I knew something was wrong ... I knew you wouldn't kill those people just to get to me ... you've changed. Now if I could only set you free."_

The redhaired monster man charged at Goku only to see the Saiyan turn around in a flash and grab him by the throat. "Vegeta is under some kind of control," the hero guessed as he maintained his iron grip, "Change him back."

The monster gasped and hissed, and grabbed the Saiyan's arm in a futile effort to break the grapple.

"I'm asking nicely - change him back," Goku narrowed his eyes to reinforce his command but was careful not to choke the creature.

"Go on, do it," a voice came out of the monster's face, as if it had swallowed a speaker, "Do it. Kill him. I dare you. He obviously can't free himself and my master is dying to see how strong you really are. Kill Ebifurya."

"You ... speak through him?" Goku raised an eyebrow.

"Perceptive little hero, aren't you?" the voice chuckled, "You talk the talk, like Vegeta did, let's see if you - unlike him - can walk the walk. Ebifurya, if you would?"

Before the Saiyan hero could react, the purple-white humanoid stretched his hands towards Goku's face and released a blast of crystal-cold air - inside his eyes, his mouth, his nostrils. Goku's eyes burned from the cold and he released the monster, stumbling backwards, trying to catch his breath.

"C-cack!" the hero coughed, _"What did he ... - s-s-so c-c-cold ... that blast ch-ch-chilled me to my very core ... s-s-so v-v-very diff-ff-fferent from any other at-at-attack I've ..."_

A kick in the stomach cut the inner monologue short. Goku gasped in pain as he forcefully exhaled the cold air he just inhaled through Ebifurya's attack ...

... and instantly felt better.

" _Huh,"_ Goku thought to himself as his body's temperature rose, _"Should've done that from the very first moment."_

Ebifurya fired another volley of ice blasts, but this time the Earth-Bred Saiyan didn't drop his guard. He used ki shields and barriers to protect himself and have the cold crystalize the air a good seven feet away from him.

"Misokatsun! Kshime! Don't stand there like idiots! Help him!" a voice cried out from Ebifurya's face and caused the other two to charge at the Saiyan.

"Aren't you going to ask Vegeta to join in?" Goku baited the voice as he thrashed around the purple-white henchman.

The voice didn't reply.

* * *

 **Location:** A lab under the North Pole, where Goku's battle was taking place

"He has a point," an elderly, frail-looking man wearing a lab coat commented as he lowered his head in hesitation.

"Which is precisely why it must be considered a trap, Kochin," a deep voice echoed all around the room.

"We have the data from Vegeta," Kochin replied as he looked at his gigantic monitors which displayed Goku now fighting all three henchmen at once, "Saiyans bathe themselves in war and combat. Son Goku probably thinks our three bio-warriors aren't much of a challenge and wants Vegeta to raise the stakes."

"... no, it's something else," the voice countered, "While our experience with the Saiyans is limited, this ... Son Goku is different. He doesn't follow the same thought patterns Vegeta does. Doesn't act like Vegeta does. Doesn't think like Vegeta does. He is ... unique."

There was silence in the room, the only movement being the action displayed in the monitors.

"Grant his wish," the voice finally offered.

"Dr. Wheelo?" Kochin raised an eyebrow.

"Let's see what he's planning. Let's see if his brain is developed enough to contain mine."

* * *

Goku didn't even have to use Kaio Ken to keep the bio warriors on their toes. They were a far lesser foe than Frieza or Vegeta were on Namek. Truth be told, he started to feel a little disappointed at the challenge Fate had given him this time.

Until he felt Vegeta's aura light up and his rival's power level rising. _"Good,"_ he thought to himself, _"They bought it."_

Goku quickly finished off all three henchmen. A solid karate chop in the neck dropped Ebifurya. A roundhouse kick sent Kshime flying, and a concentrated kiai hurled Misokatsun to a mountain.

The hero turned around and parried Vegeta's punch with his arm. Vegeta performed a kick which Goku saw as if it was done in slow motion. Easily evading it, the hero anticipated each and every one of the Prince's moves, which, due to the mind control, were slow and sluggish ... at least compared to Vegeta's actual abilities and power level.

"Holy crap, Vegeta!" Goku mocked, "You're fighting like a mule! Slow, sluggish, barely a hint of strategy in your moves. This isn't the Vegeta I know! You used to be much better than this!"

* * *

"This isn't working," Dr Wheelo commented, "Why is Vegeta so ineffective? How many neuron paths in his mind have restricted access?"

"Almost all of them," Kochin replied, "I'm sorry Dr. Wheelo, but Vegeta proved too resistant to the mind control device - I had to block almost all neuron paths in order to control him."

"Indeed. However, he's little more than a broken doll at this point," Wheelo retorted, "Which makes him useless. Kochin, activate the neuron paths associated with his fighting abilities, and those associated with his memories being defeated by Son Goku. Those images we've seen him being thrashed around by Goku performing the Kaio Ken should suffice."

"But opening his neuron paths to memory ..." Kochin began to protest.

"... has the risk of him accessing his self-awareness and willpower, I know," Wheelo agreed. "Which is probably Son Goku's plan. He wants us to unleash Vegeta's wrath, and reckons that this will be enough to help the former Prince to overcome the power of my mind control. We have indeed ... reached a stalemate, it would appear." The voice then chuckled. "Well played, Son Goku."

"So what do we do?" the elder wondered.

"Play along," Wheelo's voice commanded, "Do as he wishes. Despite his intellect, Son Goku has no knowledge of our contingencies ... and that shall be his downfall."

* * *

Vegeta gasped as he began to remember ways to kill, maim and destroy. The thousand different ways he has to crash his enemies. The thousands who perished at his hands. And images of the opponent next to him ... beating him, humiliating him ... it hurt more than his body ... it hurt ... something ... something ... revenge. Yes, he must have revenge!

The Saiyan Prince's eyes were red and he growled as his punches became blurry waves swirling around Goku. But the Saiyan Hero would dodge and evade every single one of them, only occasionally performing a parry.

"Is this the best you can do, Vegeta?" Goku gloated, "Is this the best the prince of all Saiyans can do?"

Prince?

Saiyans?

Vegeta's eyes quickly flickered but offered no response as he kept on with his attacks.

"You have no chance of defeating me, you never did! So now you toil under someone else, like you toiled under Frieza!"

Frieza.

Prince.

Saiyans.

Saiyan.

*The* Saiyan.

The Saiyan ... The Saiyan ... Prince.

"Cause that's what you are, Vegeta! Not a prince! Not a ruler! You're a henchman! A LACKEY! A SUCK-UP! What happened to not bowing to anyone huh?! What happened to you not serving anyone HUH!?"

Serve no one.

Crush every one.

"K-kack! KACK! ARR'T!" Vegeta hissed as he felt his brain going ablaze.

"Yes!" Goku encouraged him, "It's me! So snap out of it, Vegeta! Remember who you are! The Prince of all Saiyans!"

"B-blast it!" Vegeta snarled, "Wires ... he put ... wires ... in my head! Burns! BURRNS!"

* * *

"See? Too strong," Kochin shook his head. All it took was a few seconds and he already regained most of his brain functions and willpower."

"Use the paralyzer," Wheelo suggested, "It worked on Vegeta, it should work on Son Goku too."

Goku screamed in pain as a blinding flash of light came out of the ground and washed over him.

"Kakarott!" Vegeta shouted. He remembered something similar, something like that ... hitting him and then ... nothing. But his thoughts were still a jumbled mess and constantly felt them enveloping him like fire. He had but a few seconds to truly free himself, but ... how?

He shouted in pain as a well-placed kick hit him in the back and hurled him dozens of feet away.

"I'm getting predictable by constantly making an entrance as I kick someone away ... but I can't resist the certain charm of it."

"Piccolo ..." Goku muttered, unable to move, his eyes barely locking onto the Namekian.

"Commander," the Demon bowed sarcastically. "North City is safe - Yamcha is holding his ground just fine, so I came here to help. Vegeta did this to you, I reckon?"

"N-no ... Vegeta ... under ... mind control ... the one responsible is ... doing this ... somewhere ... close ... by," Goku slowly spoke, gulping the pain every second that passed.

"... I see," Piccolo patiently heard him out, "I cannot feel any ki signatures besides yours and Vegeta's. No wait ... three other signals. Faint, weak and ... a bit messed up, I must say."

"Henchmen ..." Goku explained, "Piccolo ... time's ... short ... feeling like ... gonna ... pass out ... do ... something."

Piccolo performed a kiai at the beam that held Goku, but it only created a backlash that caused Goku immense pain. "Shit," he grinded his teeth. "I have to find whatever controls this beam and shut it down." He wasn't sure what to do, though. Blow up the area? Search for ki signals when there weren't any? Search for ...

" _You're a Namekian, Piccolo, act like one,"_ Kami's voice advised him. _"What can a Namekian do that a human - or a Saiyan for that matter - cannot?"_

" _Apparently, a Namekian does *not* know when to shut up!"_ Piccolo thought, _"If I want to hear your advise, I'll listen when ... when ..."_

"What is he doing now, Kochin?"

"He is standing still, looking at Son Goku ... he's at a loss, he doesn't know what to do."

" _Voices,"_ Piccolo thought to himself as he narrowed his eyes, _"Under the Earth, no more than fifty feet - maybe more, depending on how well the ice is covering the sound."_

Piccolo flew upwards for a good twenty feet, then flashed with energy as he powered up.

Goku looked at him as he passed out. _"Piccolo ... don't do ... anything ... wrong ..."_

Piccolo torpedoed himself to the ground and crashed into the lower part of the ice. After a few seconds of drilling, the earth under him gave way to an entire underground laboratory.

"That's impossible!" Kochin shouted as he saw the Namekian crash into the laboratory from its ceiling, "No one can crush the ice of the Tsurumai Tsuburi mountains!"

"It's just ice," Piccolo retorted as he walked towards the elder scientist and massaged his green shoulder, "It's not like you'd need someone to wish it away or anything." He looked across the lab and saw it.

An enormous, giant floating brain. On a jar.

"You look as if you have something funny to say," Kochin fumed.

"I'm not a funny man," Piccolo replied, "Are you ... 'two' ... responsible for what happened to East City?"

"Yes," Kochin replied.

"Took Vegeta under your control? Assaulted all City States with your robots and your warriors? Attempted to ... kidnap ... Son Goku?" Piccolo asked in apathy.

"Do I really need to verify these accusations? Is it not painfully obvious as it is?" the elder scientist spat. Piccolo didn't speak. Kochin sighed. "Yes. It was us. East City demise? That was us. Vegeta's brain turning into mash? That was us. Son Goku's subjugation? That was us." More silence followed. "What, want to know why?"

"No," Piccolo spoke softly. "I want you to tell me how you control Vegeta - how this technology works and if it can be used by someone other than you. Next, I want you to release Son Goku."

"And ... why would I do any of these things?" Kochin smirked, "You're going to threaten my life? Tell me how you wish to 'end' me?"

Piccolo kept looking at Kochin and stretched his arm - without lengthening it - and opened his palm, targeting the giant jar that Wheelo's brain resided in. Kochin's bravado dissipated, his confidence shattered. "N-No!" he shouted, "Don't!"

"Then tell me how," Piccolo insisted. Before Kochin would move, a voice came from the brain.

"Stand down, Kochin - I shall not be blackmailed nor intimidated by this wretch."

Piccolo raised his hairless eyebrow and gazed at the lights that began to light up from the jar that held the brain.

* * *

Vegeta crawled in the snowy ground, his hands shaking, fighting off the mechanical influence in his brain. He felt half-aware, as if every thought that coursed through his head needed twice the time and effort in order to be had. His breathing was irregular and everything around him was white. Everything.

Fuck this. He's getting up. Now.

Taking a breath of frustration, he focused on getting up. The simplest of functions. How can one become a Super Saiyan when one can't even stand? He's getting up. Now.

Knees shaking. Arms not steady.

Get up. Now.

Muscles burning.

Now.

Cold invading his skin. Entering his body. Everything drowsy. Even thoughts.

Fuck your weakness. Fuck your nausea. Fuck your pain. You don't grovel. You don't crawl. You don't beg. You don't slither. You walk, you run, you glide, you fly.

GET.

UP.

NOW.

Slowly but steadily, his back handled his weight and his knees supported his body. He rose. He was up. He trembled for a second, he shook for a moment, but then he was up. Solid. Like a mountain.

"... Kakarot?" he asked at the air howling. He couldn't have been kicked *that* far ... his rival should be nearby. Then he spotted him. About thirty feet to his right. A large beam of light with a silhouette levitating inside its center. That was him.

"Grrraaaaaaah!" Misokatsun yelled as he charged the Saiyan Prince. The shout was enough to give the alien noble warning, but his reflexes were still groggy and barely managed to parry the blow. The alien and the bio-warrior locked their arms in a test of strength, and the more that Vegeta gazed upon the ugly wart-filled face of his opponent, the more memories began to flow in front of him. Tied with wires. A huge brain lording over him. A device placed onto his head. And the humiliation, the accursed humiliation of him receiving commands as if he was a plaything.

Rage.

Tremendous rage filling his lungs, his heart, his mind. The angrier he got, the more humiliated he felt, the more Wheelo's influence was waning, the more Vegeta was waking up.

The more he felt alive.

Vegeta kicked Misokatsun in the face with both feet and hurled him up in the sky, then flew after him and started punching him in the face, his flesh making blubbery sounds as it getting distorted like plasticine. Vegeta ended his combo with a solid punch in the gut which sunk itself deep in the monster's flesh.

"Right," Vegeta smirked, "You have that, now I remember." He pulled out his punch just in time to avoid a careless swing of the mustard-colored freak, then started evading its talons as the beast flayed angrily at him.

The more Misokatsun growled in anger and frustration as his claws missed the Saiyan over and over, the more Vegeta felt confident in himself and his abilities. And the more confident he felt, the more he felt in control.

And God, how much he loved being in control.

* * *

The beam of light that held Goku flickered as the ground underneath shook with force, as if whatever powered that beam had started to short-circuit.

Goku's eyes slowly opened in discomfort and the hero coughed. He slowly turned his head all around. Piccolo was gone, and someone was fighting a good dozen feet away. Fighting. The mere sound of it made his heart go faster. And the faster it went, the more alert he felt.

"C'mon, Goku ... you can't sit this one out ... can't afford to sit this one out ..." he said as he started to build up his energy. "All I have to do is become a Super Saiyan get out of this beam and ..."

And save the day once more. And show Furry that the Corps is useless. What was the point? The point was to see if the Earth can survive an enemy without your assistance, without you saving the day. So ... should you sit this one out? Just once? Just this time? To see if your friends can manage without you?

But what if someone dies? What if Piccolo dies? What if Vegeta dies? What if ... Gohan, ChiChi, Krillin die? Could you do that, Goku? Could you live with yourself? Knowing that you could've saved them, but decided not to as an exercise? An experiment?

The Dragon Balls. We can bring back the dead with the Dragon Balls. I can sit this one out. If someone dies, we bring them back.

Sure you can. But what happens if Piccolo dies? What happens if right now, someone is blowing up New Namek *and* Piccolo dies here? Sure, Goku. Sit this one out. By all means. Your experiment takes priority. Furry's ambition takes priority.

Save the people of Earth because they're too weak to save themselves and neuter their courage, as well as their pride.

Watch in apathy as your friends die in order to see how many dead heroes equal an alive Goku. In order to see how many can die before they can actually pull it off.

Sit this one out?

Save them?

What's it gonna be, Super Hero Guy?

"Goku!" a familiar shout came from above.

"Krillin ..." Goku smiled as he saw his friend landing, "What happened? Is Gohan ... ?"

"He's fine - some EDC troops arrived and helped us - giving me the chance to come here and help *you*!" Goku smiled at his friends' eagerness to assist him the moment they could.

"Vegeta is not the bad guy here," Goku warned the monk, "He's under some kind of mind control by the one responsible - he's fighting it, but it's only a matter of time before he succumbs again. Piccolo is here too. He went underground, though I'm ... not sure why."

"I ... whatever," the midget shook his head, "what happened to you?" he asked as he came closer to inspect the beam of light surrounding Goku.

"Watch it - this beam somehow paralyzes the victim and slowly makes him lose his consciousness," Goku explained.

"Can't you get out?" Krillin asked.

Goku stood silent for a few seconds. "... No, I can't. Something is preventing me to go Super Saiyan. You have to pull me out of the beam or somehow deactivate it. *You* have to save *me*."

"But ..." Krillin fumbled.

"You must do this, Krillin," Goku smiled, "I can't save you guys this time. But I'm certain that you can."

Krillin gulped and looked over his shoulder, watching Vegeta thrashing Misokatsun around as if he was a tore-up mattress. Then he felt two more signatures approaching from behind. Ebifurya and Kshime.

* * *

Dust fell off the jar and lightning sparkled all around as the brain jar began to move and the lab shook to its very core. Kochin cheered as a monstrosity started to form, a demented cross between a lobster and a man, composed of obsidian and metal with the jar in place of the head.

"Once I take care of you, meddler," Wheelo cursed, "I shall take Son Goku's body and become the ultimate lifeform - the greatest brain, the greatest body! Fused into one with the entire universe bowing to my whims!"

"You're utterly insane," Piccolo scoffed, "But your ambition makes you a problem. A problem I need to solve, now."

" _Do not kill him, Piccolo,"_ Kami argued, _"You're Second-in-Command in the Earth Defence Corps, you cannot take the law into your own hands, anymore. There are humans, new recruits and someday even citizens who now - as well in the future - live to your image - you have a responsibility to show them the correct path."_

" _Even if I agreed to this argument,"_ Piccolo thought, _"which I don't, not one of those people are here. No one is watching me. No one will see if I kill him. There is nothing wrong in my actions."_

" _You used to be evil personified, you were a villain, but you were spared by a hero and now you are *this* close into becoming a hero yourself ... you are fighting for others and you are willing to do good. Don't throw it all away. Can't you see? This is your chance of becoming what Goku is and give Wheelo the chance you were given yourself,"_ Kami reasoned.

" _He has no redeeming values ..."_ Piccolo argued.

" _Nor did you at that time. People change,"_ Kami retorted.

" _I didn't. Change,"_ Piccolo growled inside.

" _Yes. You did. Fight me all you want, deny it all you like. But you've changed. Accept it. It's the greatest feeling a living being can savour. Do you feel it? That feeling of becoming greater than yourself by placing other lives before yours? Surpassing yourself by giving in to the needs of the many? Rising above yourself by lowering your ego? That's what it means to be a hero."_

Piccolo let out an exhale of frustration.

"Solve *this*!" Wheelo shouted as he charged the Namekian.

* * *

Ebifurya attacked Krillin with Kshime assisting him. "Watch out! The large one can freeze you!" Goku shouted.

"What can the other one do?" Krillin asked loudly as he parried their hits and kicked Kshime ten feet away.

"I ... don't think he does anything special," the Saiyan tilted his head, remembering their quick fight a few minutes ago.

"Cool," Krillin said casually as he kicked Ebifurya in the neck. The purple-white beast man wasn't so much damaged as he was enraged.

"Grrrrr ..." Kshime growled as his eyes looked as if they were about to pop out.

"Yeah, gimme a sec," Krillin nodded as he punched Ebifurya in the stomach, "I'll get to you in a minute."

"Krillin, don't underestimate them!" Goku reinforced his warning, "Their power levels are low, yes, but their techniques are weird!"

" _He's right,"_ Krillin thought to himself, _"If they managed to subdue Goku they're no small fries. I need to stop being so cocky and keep it cool - even if they look weak. How many times have I lost a match for giving my opponents breathing room?"_

Krillin started punching Ebifurya with all his strength, pummelling him with lightning fast punches, each strong enough to level a mountain.

"That's my bud!" Goku cheered, "That's my - huh?"

Wires began to come out of Kshime's hands, his growls more primal and loud than ever before, lightning sparkling from his body and the wires began to grow, eventually morphing into whips.

"Umm ... Krillin?" Goku gulped, "Remember when I told you the green guy doesn't do anything?"

"Yeah," the midget nodded as he kicked Ebifurya a few feet away, "Why?" he asked as he turned around. "What the -"

"HAAAAAAAA!" Kshime shouted and threw his whip-like appendages to the monk. Krillin barely managed to evade the swing.

"Goku!" The bald hero shouted in protest.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" the Saiyan replied in embarrassment.

Kshime became enraged at the two heroes' inability to take him seriously. With the corner of his eye, he saw Ebifurya getting up. He performed another swing, this one much easier for Krillin to evade by jumping to his left ...

... and landing in a way that had his back almost completely turned to Ebifurya.

Kshime slammed his tendril-like whips to the ground, keeping Krillin on his toes, and slowly began circling the midget, forcing him to walk in the opposite direction in order to have the olive skinned bio warrior always in front of him, ignoring Ebifurya.

The green monster man smirked and snarled as he performed a low swing with both electric whips, forcing Krillin to jump into the air. Realizing that was his cue, Ebifurya fired a double ice blast from both hands, enveloping the monk on ice.

"Shit!" Goku snapped as he saw the rock hard ice block containing his best friend slamming to the snowy ground.

* * *

Vegeta was feeling more and more in control of his motor and mental functions - while Misokatsun was beaten senseless at that point. Getting tired of wasting his time on this one, Vegeta brought both hands together and fired a large ki wave at the bio warrior, incinerating him. After sparing a second to wonder why is it that he always gets to fight obese monsters of men, he focused on the more immediate problem - his hands shaking uncontrollably and his brain burning as if it was on fire.

"Curses ... nnngh!" he swore. The implanted device had probably many failsafes to ensure his cooperation. Still, he was in control and he wouldn't stop until his tormentor was killed.

A few tense moments passed. Vegeta focused on his mission, his task, his legacy - pushing away the forced instructions Kochin had buried inside his skull. He flared with energy and flew towards Goku.

* * *

Wheelo charged Piccolo and attempted to squash him into the floor with one of his giant mandibles. The Namekian easily jumped out of harm's way and hit the construct with a straight-up kick, causing it to rise to the air for a few feet before landing on the ground again.

"Dr Wheelo!" Kochin cried out in anguish. He pointed the Demon with his walking staff and a continuous huge beam of pure energy was unleashed. The Namekian let out a grunt of discomfort as it hit him and turned around, the beam making a crispy noise as it burned his gi.

"You annoy me," the Demon remarked and launched a kiai at the elder, knocking the staff away, then quickly charged Kochin and hammered him to the floor. Kochin fell on his chest with tremendous force, half of his body buried into the ground. He tried to move, but couldn't. "Stay here, I won't be long," Piccolo promised as he turned around to face Wheelo who was charging him again.

The brain-controlled robot performed one swing after the other, as fast as it could, but to Piccolo it might as well have been the flailing of an angry child.

"Damn you!" Wheelo's voice came out of the helmet's speaker. "How do you - HOW ARE YOU DOING THIS!?"

"What, you thought Goku was the only one who can fight?" Piccolo mocked and lashed out both hands as he let out a battle cry, unleashing two powerful energy beams which came out of his hands, penetrating Wheelo's arm joints, eroding the metal and piercing right through seconds later Wheelo's half-melted appendages collapsed to the floor.

"Mmfogfor ... Feevo ..." Kochin was heard to say under the ground his face was buried in.

" _You have him, Piccolo,"_ Kami noted, _"Ask him to surrender."_

"Any other tricks up your sleeve?" Piccolo remarked, "Some kind of super weapon that can catch me off guard and assure your complete and total victory?"

The construct lowered its helmet and gazed upon its ruined appendages, lying on the floor. "This ... this isn't right. I've done my research. Goku and Vegeta were the strongest among your little group ... you shouldn't ... you can't be stronger than them."

"I'm not," Piccolo replied calmly, "I just don't let my pride guide my hand, or my naivete drop my guard. Case in point ..." he said as he fired a blast which penetrated Wheelo's chest the second it started blinking with light, "whatever it was you planned to do with your body, you can forget about it."

Wheelo's body was cut in two and slammed itself to the ground. Piccolo calmly walked towards Kochin.

" _Piccolo,"_ Kami insisted, _"Don't."_

The Demon pretended to ignore his holy half and forcefully lifted Kochin by the throat. "Vegeta. Mind control. How," he inquired the elder.

"Doc ... tor ... Whee ... lo ..." Kochin stuttered.

Piccolo targeted Wheelo's arm-like appendages and fired a blast, blowing them up to shreds. Then, he targeted Wheelo's brain in the jar. "How."

Kochin coughed, then looked at the console. "There ..."

"That's more like it," Piccolo nodded and walked towards the machinery, holding Kochin up as if he was a disposable garbage bag. "There, now what?"

"Let me have Vegeta's body and I shall be your ally," Wheelo offered a few feet across.

"Yes, because you're in such a strong bargaining position," Piccolo countered with his back turned on the immobile robot.

"You seek to control Vegeta, because he's obviously a liability," Wheelo insisted, "I can help you with that. I can take his body and pretend I'm him, aiding you all the while -"

"Shut up," Piccolo cut him off and addressed Kochin, "How did you do it?"

"We ... we implanted certain mind-wires which gave us access to his brain patterns," Kochin explained, "We can shut them off completely and remote control him, implant images and memories into his own head to create false recollections, and ... well, that's basically it."

"Sounds easy enough," the Demon commented.

"The more of his self you allow him to have, the less control you have over him - especially if it's a strong-willed individual such as he," Kochin admitted, "It proved impossible to control him when he was anything less than a complete automaton."

"How do I shut off his brain?" Piccolo asked. The scientist hesitated. The Namekian pointed at Wheelo's brain with two fingers, as if about to fire a special beam cannon. "Well?"

"This device ... " Kochin pointed at a remote control sitting on the console, "Holding down the triangle-shaped button for five seconds will shut off all his brain patterns and basically turn him into a vegetable - no pun intended - for anything other than that, you need this main console."

Piccolo picked up the remote and shoved it inside his gi's pocket. "And Goku? How do I free him?"

"Computer – power down the Paralyzer," Kochin spoke out loud.

"That's it?" Piccolo asked.

"Yes," Wheelo spoke, "Kochin, now would be a good time to show our friend here we can be friends and allies."

Kochin smirked as his hand morphed into a machinegun and fired straight at Piccolo's face. The Namekian was no stranger to deceit, however, and quickly dodged his head to the side. Before Kochin had a chance to adjust his aim, the Demon blasted the elder's frail-looking body to atoms. The metal inside the flesh never had a chance to show itself.

When the light of the blast dissipated, the Namekian turned around to face Wheelo's helpless brain.

"That ... that wasn't what I meant ..." Wheelo spoke, "Kochin thought I was speaking metaphorically - probably a malfunction. I really ... really want to be your friend, your ally."

"I know," Piccolo smiled, "here's my friendly handshake: SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!"

Not the best way to start a friendship - or end it, for that matter.

* * *

Goku gasped as the beam of light disappeared just as Ebifurya and Kshime were advancing towards the monk.

" _Okay, benching time is over,"_ Goku said to himself and immediately flared with energy as his hair turned and Kshime never managed to turn around as the hero karate chopped both on the neck and caused them to lose consciousness. He then run up to Krillin.

"Bud?" he asked in concern.

"C-c-c-care to w-w-w-warm th-th-th-things up-p-p?" the midget managed to stutter while being encased in the ice.

The Saiyan began to create warm energy with this hands and quickly melted the ice, freeing Krillin.

"Phew ... thanks," the monk nodded and looked at the bio warriors. "They're dead?"

"No, unconscious," Goku shook his head, "I don't want needless deaths. We're taking them in. But we should check on Piccolo."

"Kakarot ..." Vegeta said as he flew near the two heroes. His landing was jerky and erratic.

"Vegeta!" Krillin shouted in caution, "Keep your distance!"

"As if I ... need to ... listen to ..." Vegeta's eyes rolled over and fell to the ground.

* * *

 **A few hours later ...**

 **Location:** Central City, EDC Headquarters, Briefing Room

The entire team was silent as Furry tapped his fingers on his chair.

"Today we've had our first official mission as the EDC," the canine commented, "and I am sad to say that our performance was ... debatable to say the least."

"I don't get it," Gohan protested, "What did we do wrong?"

"Your Grace," Goku put his hands behind his back in an attempt to take the heat, "I thought that we sent our forces where there was trouble and defeated all enemies - I thought we performed ... to your satisfaction. Where exactly did we disappoint?"

"Mr Daimaoh and Mr Krillin were not ordered to leave their posts and fly on their own to the North Pole," Furry explained, "The Earth Defence Corps is a military unit - which means that discipline and chain of command has to be followed at all times. What would've happened if Mr Gohan and Mr Yamcha were overwhelmed by the robotic underlings that laid siege to the City States?"

He turned around and looked at Goku, "Mr Goku, is there a strain in your body whenever you go Super Saiyan? Some kind of risk involved or a health issue I'm not aware of?"

"No, Your Grace," the Saiyan shook his head, "Actually it feels great whenever I -"

"Then why didn't you become a Super Saiyan as you flew towards the North Pole and had to wait until the last minute to do so?" Furry crossed his arms.

"I ..." Goku bought his lip and scratched his head. He thought a bit then looked at his King. "I didn't think it was necessary. I thought it would be ..."

"... More fun to fight them at Base level," Furry gestured in a way to show understanding. The Saiyan silently agreed. "Your overconfidence would have cost you your life if Piccolo hadn't shown up. But more importantly, it would've put the Earth at great risk. While fighting without you is the goal of the EDC, until we reach that level, you are too valuable to risk yourself needlessly in battle. As is also, Mr Daimaoh."

"But, doesn't this negate what you said earlier?" Gohan asked in defence of his father, "Doesn't this mean that Mr Piccolo and Krillin coming to my dad's aid was a good thing, instead of bad as you say?"

"No," Furry shook his head, "If your father had turned into a Super Saiyan their arrival wouldn't have been necessary. But let's talk about that for a second. Mr Daimaoh, please describe the team tactics you used alongside Mr Goku and Mr Krillin when you all fought in the same place."

"I ... didn't use any team tactics," Piccolo replied, "I fought on my own."

"Ah, then it was only Mr Goku and Mr Krillin who fought as a team against their opponents," Furry nodded.

"No, em ... see, I was trapped and ... I couldn't help any of them - Krillin and Piccolo didn't meet until the end of the battle," Goku explained.

"So basically three of our highest ranking officers were at the same place and there wasn't a single second of cooperation, teaming-up, or collaboration of any kind. Just ... random attacks to the closest opponent each one could see."

There was silence as Furry cleared his throat. "You need to forget the way you *used* to do things. You are no longer a loosely formed group of loners who used to gather up on rare occasions and took turns fighting whatever struck your fancy. You are now a team - no, more than that, you are the leaders of an elite organization which promotes discipline and the Earth's Law. You need to come up with plans and rules about *any* situation, *any* problem that may arise. Mr Goku falls? You need to do this, this and that. Mr Yamcha, Mr Chiaotzu and Mr Krillin are approaching a spaceship full of hostiles? They give their troops specific commands, to follow specific tactics, and the three of them COOPERATE with each other to bring the fastest and most positive results."

"No more games, no more overconfidence, no more benching half the team while one of you takes the enemy head on. You train with each other in team tactics and figure out ways to deal maximum damage with minimum risk. Am I clear?" Furry inquired.

The team looked at each other in silence then faced the canine King and nodded.

"Good," Furry concluded, "then I am eager to see the results of this decision. Now, on to the second part of the debriefing. Dr Briefs?"

"I've sent a clean up crew on Dr Wheelo's lab to retrieve anything that might be of value to us, although based on the description that Piccolo gave me," he said as he looked at the Demon, "he has caused a lot of damage."

"Mr Daimaoh," Furry addressed the Demon, "you are to give a full report to Mr Goku about what transpired, but I would appreciate a summarized version right now."

"... Wheelo was some kind of scientist whose body either failed him, or ... maybe he did something that destroyed it," Piccolo began to speak, "and searched for a new host for his brain. How he planned to achieve this goal eludes me - but I know this: He wanted a strong body ... Goku's preferably."

"And the attack on the City States? Vegeta's capture?" Furry inquired.

"Never commented on that. My guess is that the States were a diversion. Vegeta? Quite possibly a coincidence, we can ask him once he wakes up."

"Killed an entire city for a diversion ..." Chiaotzu shook his head, "Kami ..."

"We'll get to Mr Vegeta in a bit," Furry stroke his mustache, "The people of East City need to be restored - both the victims of Dr Wheelo, as well as Vegeta's deceased subordinate. We had collected the Dragon Balls and kept them to use them the minute we had our wish ... but this takes priority."

"If we figure out the wish," Krillin offered, "we can use the Namekian Dragon Balls for it."

"Indeed," Piccolo smiled, "Let's impose our wants on other planets as well."

"They owe us," Roshi shrugged. The Namekian offered no retort.

"Mr Piccolo," Furry asked once more, "Did you attempt to capture Dr Wheelo, or did you kill him in the heat of battle?"

"Neither," the Namekian replied, "I put him down as he bargained for his life."

"How did he bargain?" Gohan raised an eyebrow.

"The usual nonsense that doesn't make sense," the Namekian shrugged without making eye contact with his pupil, "that they won't come back, that they won't hurt anyone ever again, the usual routine."

"When someone asks for mercy, we give it to him," Goku said angrily, "especially when he's an opponent who can be easily subdued and controlled."

"Oh?" Piccolo mocked, "Was that what Raditz was? Someone who can be easily subdued and controlled?"

"Listen, Piccolo ..." the Saiyan managed to say before the Demon cut him off.

"No, you listen. You had your chance with Raditz and if it wasn't for Gohan's intervention, we'd all be dead now. Giving quarter can produce results, it can also bring ruin. *Always* saving everyone isn't the answer."

"Who are you to judge?!" Goku snapped, "Who is anyone here to judge? Almost all of us would be villains if it wasn't for a twist of Fate or someone showing mercy to us. If my grandfather had Piccolo's reasoning, I would be dead now - all of us would be dead now. I was a Saiyan bent on destruction – it was only through his compassion and patience that he let me stay with him until a bump in the head made me forget my past. It was his mercy and kindness that gave me the heart I have now."

"Maybe he hit you in the head himself in an attempt to kill you," Piccolo smiled. "Maybe you were totally insufferable."

Tien stepped forward, "Your Grace, this *is* a matter which demands attention. Do we take prisoners?" the former assassin honestly asked. "I mean, yeah, some criminals who try to rob a bank should be incarcerated and rehabilitated, but what happens with creatures like Frieza? Or Dr Wheelo? When a Frieza, any Frieza, asks for mercy ... do we grant him that? When he doesn't, do we put him down without offering quarter? This is something we need to decide."

"Yes ..." Furry agreed, "Both Mr Goku's and Mr Piccolo's opinions hold merit. I suggest we have a meeting where we will speak and decide on this matter explicitly. At the moment however, this isn't a pressing matter. Speaking of prisoners, it came to my attention that we've acquired a few," he remarked as he took off his glasses and cleaned them with a handkerchief. Gohan couldn't help but notice that his glasses looked sparky clean even before applying the fabric.

"Yes, Your Grace," Goku nodded, "Two of Wheelo's henchmen. Though I ... don't know how intelligent or sentient they are."

"We'll find out in the following days," Yamcha guessed, "Can we talk about the pink elephant in the room, now?"

"Vegeta," Tien spoke.

Yamcha nodded, "He's a prisoner as well, right?"

Goku didn't answer.

"Right?" the wolf looked at everyone.

* * *

 **Location:** Central City, EDC Headquarters, Medical Care Wing (one floor below the EDC Briefing Room)

Vegeta's eyes slowly began to open.

"Just keep calm and collected, alright?" the heiress said in low voice.

"Y-yeah, okay," Oloong replied with a gulp.

"Where ... where am I?" Vegeta half-muttered.

"HE'S AWAKE!" Oloong screamed as he stormed out of the room, "SONUVABITCH IS AWAKE!"

"Way to be 'calm', Oloong," the heiress sighed. She turned her head to Vegeta. "How are you? Sorry about that, Oloong wanted to see you up close, but he can be a bit nervous around strong individuals."

"He's afraid of me," Vegeta stated as a fact.

"Do you blame him?" Bulma raised an eyebrow.

"No," he slightly shook his head, "He should."

The two of them looked at each other.

"Want to know why I came back," Vegeta baited her.

"No, I ..." Bulma bit her lip, "I just ... I think I missed you a bit. Kami knows we don't have enough egomaniacs around here," she laughed.

There was something in the way she said it that made it far less insulting than it should. Vegeta had killed men for less. And women. But she ... was different. She stroke his fancy.

Maybe she sensed that? Was taking advantage of that? Or was she simply admiring and basking in his glory? No, it felt ... honest. A lack of fear. A respect different than those of other beings.

"No need," he said as threateningly as he could, "I promised Kakarot I would come back ... to -"

"... kill us all, yeah I know," she said, her smile slowly giving way. It wasn't fear. It wasn't hatred. It was ... something else.

"What?" he egged her, "Say it."

"You killed my boyfriend," she said plainly.

"I've killed many boyfriends," he shrugged, "Should I feel worse about killing yours? If anything, he mustn't be anything special." Bulma looked at him in silence for a few seconds, then shook her head in disbelief.

"You're a real piece of work, you know that?" she finally said, before looking over her shoulder at the sound of footsteps approaching.

The door opened and Furry, alongside Goku, Tien and Yamcha entered the room.

"Prince Vegeta," Furry made a small bow with his head, "I am the ruler of this planet, King Furry."

"I am neither impressed, nor surprised," Vegeta mocked, "This planet never had anything worthwhile."

"And yet ... here you are again," the canine replied, unaffected by the insult, "May I ask why? Is it the Dragon Balls?"

Vegeta pondered the question.

"If you're trying to come up with the perfect excuse, Vegeta ..." the ex-bandit warned.

"He isn't," Goku shook his head without his eyes leaving his rival's, "He's just not sure himself, right Vegeta?"

"You," Vegeta finally looked at Goku," You're the reason Kakarot. That strength you've found, the state of Super Saiyan ... I want it. I deserve it. I need to see what you did. How you did it. I need to experience it. And then surpass it."

"Then what?" Tien narrowed his eyes.

"Are you referring to reprisals?" Vegeta asked.

"No, Vegeta," Yamcha crossed his arms, "He's referring to the inevitable tea party we're going to host in your honor. Banquets, baskets filled with roses and all that. There will also be cake."

"Cake!?" Goku's eyes beamed up and looked at the lone wolf. His smile frowned as he saw his friend's dark expression. "Oh. Sarcasm. Sorry."

"I'll challenge Kakarot to a duel. It must be to the death. His death. Afterwards, I ... I shall leave this planet and leave you be," Vegeta answered straightforwardly.

"You ... you self-absorbed, piece of ..." Yamcha growled.

"And if you lose?" Furry inquired.

"He kills me," Vegeta said plainly.

"No I won't," Goku retorted lightning fast, determination in his voice.

"You will, if you value the lives of your friends," Vegeta smirked, "If you don't kill me, I shall extract my vengeance by killing anyone and anything you've ever known. There won't be any middle ground. Not this time. I shall not kill anyone as long as you comply to my request, but if you do not ... nothing is above my pride."

There was silence.

"I know you now, Kakarot. You value the lives of your friends, more than you value your own. I can use that as a bargaining chip. I need to become a Super Saiyan and I need to challenge you to wash away the shame. I need to kill you."

"Why? Because you lost in our duel?" Goku asked.

"Because you surpassed me - you tapped into the power of the Super Saiyan before I could, and right now, every single breath you take acts as a reminder of this shame. I need to be better than you," Vegeta explained.

"But ... isn't your point a little moot?" Bulma wondered and caused everyone in the room to look at her, "Even if you become a Super Saiyan, and surpass Goku and kill him ... isn't Goku still your better for achieving the Super Saiyan State before you -"

"NO!" Vegeta shouted at her and caused Tien and Yamcha to take their battle stances. Silence followed. Vegeta regained his composure and looked down - the two human fighters followed suit. "No. Saiyan culture dictates that you are allowed to be surpassed by someone, as long as you mark him."

The heroes looked at each other.

Tien nodded, "Okay, I'll bite. 'Mark him?' "

"Our culture tells us that we are superior than any other race, and we must also strive to be superior than any other Saiyan among us. When a Saiyan marks someone superior, he makes it his life purpose to surpass and destroy him. You can live with the shame of being surpassed, as long as every single day, every single second, you work and toil towards the goal of surpassing him."

"Let me guess," Bulma tilted her head slightly, "the entire Saiyan race marked Frieza when he conquered you?"

"The royal family did," Vegeta nodded, "the lower castes were free to do as they pleased. When Kakarot defeated me here, on Earth, I didn't need to mark him because Frieza was already my goal - a far superior one. But when Kakarot surpassed Frieza and became a Super Saiyan, I had to mark him instead."

"You do realize that all we have to do is -" Yamcha attempted before being cut off by Furry.

"No threats, we agreed on that," he said in a low voice while slightly placing his hand on the wolf's wrist. The ex-bandit sighed.

"Mr Vegeta, you said that you are willing to let everyone live as long as Mr Goku complies with your request of this ... death match?" the canine ruler replied.

Vegeta looked at the ruler for a second, then nodded.

"I'm willing to agree to this," Furry suggested, "as long as you become an officer in the Earth Defence Corps for that time."

Vegeta chuckled, scoffed then laughed hard. The others looked at Furry, but didn't say anything.

"Are you seriously that stupid?" Vegeta mocked him, "Do you really think that-"

"Are you a man of honor?" Furry cut him off, "Or is honor a word you're selectively using whenever it suits you?"

Vegeta stopped laughing and his face turned dead serious.

Furry pointed at Bulma. "This woman had her doctors perform brain surgery on you in order to get rid of the implants Dr Wheelo placed on your skull. You owe her your life." He pointed at Goku. "This man had every right to kill you, but chose not to in order to give you a chance to appreciate life and regret your way of warmongering. You owe him your life. Mr Krillin spared your life when you were near death when he had every right not to. You owe him your life."

"If you are truly a man of honor," Furry baited him, "If you truly value valor, if you truly wish to live without shame ... you have a debt to pay to these people. The mere fact that we are talking to you instead of passing judgment to you is a boon. To you. So, I'm making you a deal. I'm willing to tell my forces to stand down, and treat you like a colleague. I'm willing to ignore the fact that you came here, mere months ago with the intention of blowing everyone up. I'm willing to let you challenge Goku, without any sort of interruption or meddling on our part, and settle your little feud once and for all. I'm willing to offer you the best lodgings, food and recreation this planet can buy, when personally I have every right to order my men to take you in the back and shoot you in the head - and trust me, not a single soul would weep. Once your death match is concluded, once you have your victory ... you can go, or you can stay here and remain in the EDC."

The Saiyan Prince stood silent for a few seconds. "You have guts, Furry. I'll give you that." He had no intention of becoming a member of their little group, of course. Nor did he wish to stay on this planet forever. But ... the offer was tempting in the way that he could focus on his training without worrying about interruptions from Goku or his little group. Plus, after so many years, he could once more reside somewhere with creature comforts. And regularly checking up with his rival to see where he stands power-wise could prove to be a useful asset in his goal.

"You have no problem whatsoever if Kakarot dies?" Vegeta asked honestly.

"Correct," Furry nodded.

"Then we have a deal," Vegeta nodded and laid back more comfortably in his bed.

"*I* have!" Goku snapped, "*I* have a problem, whether *I* die, or Vegeta dies! I don't agree to this!" The Prince half-smiled at Goku's frustration.

"Commander," Furry looked at the hero, "let's talk outside."

"King Furry, I -"

"Outside, Son Goku," the ruler insisted.

Goku and Furry stood still for a few seconds, then went outside the room. Krillin, Tien and Bulma followed them with their heads until the door closed with a hiss.

Vegeta looked at Tien and chuckled. "It ... *did* grow back."

"What?" Tien narrowed his eyes as he looked over his shoulder.

"Your arm."

* * *

"Your Majesty, I'm sorry, there's no way in hell I'm agreeing to this and -" Goku quickly protested.

"I know," Furry nodded, "I don't agree to this either. And I have no intention of letting the two of you fight like primitive gladiators."

"What? Then ... why? Why did you say back then that ... ?" the hero wondered.

"Piccolo has changed, as he fought alongside you - yes?" Furry remarked, "I like to think that Vegeta has already began to show signs of that same change. I think that you will manage to change him, Son Goku, show him a better path. In the end, I think you'll make a comrade out of him, and he will take back his desire for this ... death match."

Goku stood silent and breathed a little easier. "I see. Thank you for thinking this way, Your Grace. But ... Vegeta is prouder than Piccolo or anyone else I've ever met. Even if he will eventually see me as a friend, I'm afraid that he will be honor-bound to fight me."

Furry looked at the door of Vegeta's room. "Have faith, Commander. I do. You'll manage to change him - you've managed that so many times in the past. Now, go. Go and tell him you agree to his terms."

"... Alright, thank you, Your Grace." Goku sighed and went back inside.

Furry stood still for a few moments, then looked over his shoulder to see Piccolo approaching.

"Mr Daimaoh," he slightly bowed.

"Is he awake?" the Namekian asked.

"Mm-hm," Furry looked back at the door, "I think he will join us. On the terms that once he become a Super Saiyan ... he will challenge Goku to a death match."

Piccolo narrowed his eyes as he looked at Vegeta's room.

"I don't believe it will come to that," Furry reckoned, "If it does, however ... I have ordered Miss Briefs' surgeons to merely *deactivate* the implants Dr Wheelo placed inside Vegeta's skull ... *not* to remove them." He looked at the Demon. "If worst comes to worst ... you can resort to that gadget you 'acquired' from Dr Kochin and use it to render him ... mentally inert." He said and walked away from the Namekian.

"How did you?!" Piccolo snapped.

" _How did he?!"_ Kami snapped.

Furry looked at the Demon over his shoulder. "The Crown shall never again be in the dark, Mr Daimaoh. I assure you of that."

* * *

 **Some hours later ...**

 **Location:** King Furry's Office

Furry was looking at the window when he heard a knock on the door. "Enter," he said calmly without turning around.

"Your Grace?" Bulma politely spoked as she came in. "Capsule Corp clean up crews are all over the City States and have began repairing streets and buildings as we speak."

"Excellent," Furry half-smiled as he turned around and sat on his desk, "Please let them know that the Crown shall give them a huge bonus for the following overtimes."

"Thank you ... um ... is there something wrong?" she asked.

"After we left Mr Vegeta, we spent four hours - me, Mr Goku, Mr Krillin and Mr Daimaoh - trying to find out a wish which could elevate humanity and give us the power to reach the Super Saiyan level. Nothing worked. We talked about anything, Mr Daimaoh shot us down every time." He removed his glasses and placed them on his desk. "Apparently, it can't be done. Some things ... are not meant to be done. At best, our soldiers shall be as powerful as Mr Chiaotzu, and we only have to hope that Mr Goku and the rest of your group shall be powerful enough to defend the world from evil."

"Unless Vegeta kills him," she said, her voice clearly a mix of sarcasm and complaint. Furry didn't reply. Her look softened almost immediately and she sat on a chair in front of Furry's desk.

"I'm sorry it didn't work out the way you wanted it, Your Grace."

"I was certain it could work," he nodded, "but apparently, it ... well, no use repeating myself."

"You need a drink?" she said to cheer him up as she pulled out a small capsule from her pocket.

"I don't partake," he shook his head. She slowly placed the capsule on the desk's surface. Furry looked at the capsule and picked it up. "Amazing ... what your company did. With the capsules," the canine remarked. "We look upon this tech so cynically, we forget how hard it must have been to perform such an achievement."

"Yeah, I do that too," she nodded and looked down. "My dad says that a human is currently using only 3% of his brain - the rest is just waiting to be unlocked as we evolve as a species. The brightest scientists - even people like Dr Wheelo - are individuals who, by some weird way, had access to more than that - being born ahead of their time, so to speak. Dad estimates that his brain works at 12.7% efficiency. Can you imagine what we will be capable of, as a species, once we reach 100%?"

Furry nodded. Then he froze, as if lost in thought and after what seemed like an eternity, looked at the heiress. "... That's it."

"Huh?" Bulma raised an eyebrow.

Furry grabbed her by the hand and walked hastily to Piccolo's room, while he tapped his mobile with his other hand. "Mr Goku, get Mr Krillin and Dr Briefs - tell them to find me and Miss Briefs at Piccolo's room - now."

He stormed inside Piccolo's room with Bulma in tow. Piccolo looked at them, almost startled.

Furry pointed at him and spoke hastily but also clearly, "I wish you to make Dr Briefs able to use 100% of his brain matter - instead of the 10% he's using right now - in order to find a way for humans to reach and surpass the power of a Super Saiyan!"

Piccolo stood completely still and looked at Furry and Bulma.

"That ... could work," he finally nodded hesitantly.

 **END OF CHAPTER 4**

* * *

 **Back! Back after ... almost a year of absence. It's been so long, I wonder if any of you guys actually remember this story. Well, there you have it. There have been a few people who chose to stick around, and I'm eternally grateful. I won't promise you I'm in it for the long haul - I won't promise weekly updates. I'm here *now*. I'm writing *now*. So let's enjoy it while it lasts.**

 **Letter time!**

* * *

 **anonymous:** Well this was a good chapter  
So I guess this is the world's strongest arc right now, and vegeta has been possessed or something like that  
It'll be interesting to see how the team starts falling apart as much as I won't want it to  
Anyways update soon

 **Me:** Vegeta possessed? Hmm ... Remember Piccolo in that movie?

* * *

 **Saiyan Kween:**  
Great chapter! All I really wanna know right now is who is going to be on different sides? I feel like Piccolo and Tien are going to be on one side, and Krillin & Goku on another. OMG the suspense is killing me :'(( OHHH ARE THESE VILLIANS FROM THE DBZ MOVIE, THE WORLD'S STRONGEST? (I loved that movie!) Moving on...

Is this "Vegeta" like a android or hologram or something that Dr. Kotchin or Wheelo or hey, maybe even Gero (though I highly doubt it) created? Because there was only probably one time the Prince ever called Goku, "Goku", and that was when he first came on earth and made a deal with Krillin, Piccolo, and Gohan to wait for 3 hours...  
I'm really liking how Yajirobe isn't a lazy bum. That really makes me happy, no lie. Based on the answer to my review from last chapter, Pic obviously is on the opposing side. I hope he just doesn't find a way to make Goku, or even worse, Gohan, hate him. The little tidbit with him and Yamcha made me smile. He's warming up to the Z-gang, although slowly. Chiaotzu is awesome, man. Especially how he tries to lead Tien away from the unhealthy solitude. Hashtag Friendship Goals. I literally just noticed how weak Roshi is, my Kami. Krillin's right, we need to do something about that. Yamcha is a great trainer too, he really showed that Jeff! And something about Mort is making me feel on edge, I just don't know what it is... see you next chapter! Or not cause...yeah :/

 **Me:** So far, Piccolo, Tien and Yajirobe are the most vocal about opposing the 'dream'. Bulma was in Ch2, but it appears that she has warmed up to the idea. As for Vegeta, he's suffered Piccolo's canon fate in that movie.  
One of the problems the original River of Fate story had was the fact that many characters came out as unlikable and assholic. I try to rectify in that regard and have most characters act more human and logical in the story. Yajirobe is still a dick in the beginning of the story, but he shows great promise, unlike the original RoF.  
Since the androids are not around, the rift between the characters is going to be more grey and won't be a mere 'humans' vs 'saiyans' showdown. Chiaotzu is also light years better than the previous version I wrote in the original, thanks for pointing that out. Mort? He makes you feel on edge? Naah, he's cool. The coolest. Cooler than Cooler - oh shit.

* * *

 **:** I'm liking this story very much. I love the concept of Goku and the others teaching everyone. And it seems Wheelo tampered with Vegeta... I'm super curious to see what you're planning. Just a question: Will you keep close to cannon? I mean, you left out Mecha-Frieza and Trunks...

 **Me:** Thanks for the review! As for your question. The River of Fate is accurate to canon by 99% until Goku and Frieza fight on Namek. Afterwards, canon has nothing to do with the River of Fate. If Mecha-Frieza Trunks appear in this story, it won't be like in canon - and by no means this insinuates that they will appear at all in this story ...

* * *

 **pr0dz:** I'm loving this story already. I've seen King Furry around the Demon King Piccolo Arc and that he was seen briefly (manga also?) at the Cell Games. I doubt a good amount of DBZ watchers have seen Dragon Ball to that extent.

 **Me:** I agree. Furry is a character who, while insignificant in the canon, in the Civil War fanfic I write he is a key player in making this whole situation happen.

* * *

 **Simgr101:** Well that answers my question i remembered the rr being stationed in the frost but it never crossed my mind that it would be our other loveable kind doctor. by the looks of it he has been generous enough to calm vegeta's rage towards goku he even helped him get over his kakarot issues. such a kind man.

 **Me:** Dr Wheelo was a victim of gross propaganda in my opinion. Chapter 4 will set the record straight and will show everyone what a wonderful person he was.

* * *

 **Saul:** Out of curiosity, how are you going to expand into the Androids when there will be no Gero in this fic? I only ask this because we all no eventually 18 marries Krillen and has Marron, and each one of them was semi-important when concerning the Cell arc and whatnot, including 16. If you discount them from the story, will that mean you are diverging from cannon with this Z-Fighters plus extras group?

 **Me:** The original River of Fate was meant to cover all arcs (in a way). The new River of Fate, which is divided into multiple sub-stories doesn't have to cover every arc. *If* the androids do not appear in this story, they may appear in a next one. Also, yeah, the River of Fate disregards canon right after Goku defeats Frieza on Namek. Everything goes story-wise from that point on. Krillin and 18 may never marry, maybe even never meet.

* * *

 **Lurker** (three reviews in one): Good chapter I am liking the back story a lot. Anyways one chapter down two to go.  
Great job with the character development it felt very organic to me . I so far am enjoying the reboot a lot.  
Good chapter can't wait to see the return of the prodigal doctor known as Gero who was my favorite character in the original river of fate (ORF). My favorite part of the of this chapter was with fury talking about wish syntax that was so funny to me. Anyway I have a suggestion that might by interesting what do you think about writing a interludes or omakes throughout out the story showing the outside perspective of the average person on earth about the changes the z crew brings, if you have no desire to do it I understand. Keep up the the fantastic work.  
Your loyal reader:  
Lucker

 **Me:** Thanks for the triple review, L. What is going on in the world through the eyes of a regular Joe sounds like a mighty nice idea. Don't know if I'll write an entire chapter about it, but expect numerous scenes with regular people observing (or interacting with) the heroes and villains of the story.

* * *

 **oddalice:** *cough, cough* (In DBZ narrator voice) Who is this mysterious man claiming to be Vegeta? How was he able to manipulate Earth's satellites for his own needs? Could he be behind this sinister plot? Tune in next time for the next exciting episode of- (lights go out in Greece)

Drat!

Seriously though, great chapter. Really want to read the next one.

 **Me:** Damn electrical bill. :D Anyways, Greece is still pumping so a next chapter is not out of the question just yet ...

* * *

 **The Forgotten Phoenix:** You probably thought me to be dead account. Understandable.

Apart of me is conflicted by the idea of breaking up your story into three separate story another writer who eventually started realizing the massive size of the world he was getting into I can understand your decision. That's probably a good system, but it risks making things really convoluted if the arcs eventually start to converge. I'm going to go off the assumption that you have restructured your story in the rewrite to avoid this issue.

In any case, minor hesitation aside, the show must go on.

Okay, I can already tell you your dates you post at the beginning of every page is effectively meaningless unless you are a hardcore Dragonball Z fan. If you are expecting people to know what those dates are supposed to mean than you probably might want to rethink your strategy.

I think it was a strong decision on your part to start the show with a flashback. Especially one highlighting the motivations of Furry. It was very much in character for him to worry over the safety and welfare of his people, but I sense certain sentiments in his character that could jeopardize how you characterized him in your original story. What I mean by this is that you allude to Furry going through something of a religious conversion during this trial and make multiple allusions comparing Goku to God. Most devout people don't think you can make or do something that can surpass the glory of God. This would likely contradict any action he would likely take. After all, if God (Goku) can't stop the monsters what makes it likely that some mortal could?

It was pretty clear that you used that Master Roshi part as comic relief. I do admit it was humorous and definitely something that is in character for Master Roshi to do. It also served as a good icebreaker into the core of the scene: Furry summoning of the Z-fighters.

I enjoyed that you've gotten rid of some of the nicknames and other formalistic pleasantries that escape out of the mouths of your characters. Gotta remember that most of the DBZ universe probably operates at a primary school reading level. It's been greatly toned down but sometimes you do revert to old habits. Case in point: Krillin calling Bulma 'Your Heiress.' That just doesn't sound like Krillin in any way shape or form. Minor nitpick, but it was one of the things that really grated on me during the original River of Fate run and I don't want it to become a problem again.

I also noticed a couple weird uses of words. Probably typos. Like for example Bulma jesting (I don't recall Bulma really ever jesting with Krillin by the way) that he lives IN a desert island. Unless they tunnelled into the island, made a cocoon and sealed the tunnel shut, I don't think they live in the island. I think you get my drift.

Bulma's comment about politicians was also kinda silly for me. Maybe a little out of character. As the heiress of what is basically the richest corp on Earth, I have no idea why she would think that the Earth's government had no idea about the existence of the Red Ribbon Army, Piccolo or the Saiyans which was literally three quarters of their serious enemies. Bulma's many things but she isn't an idiot.

As for why the government probably knows that you're related to the Z-fighters Bulma. It's probably something to do with you being in a high profile relationship with the most public of the Z-fighters. That might just be a thought.

I gotta say Nick, I think you're talking the God thing a wee bit far. The Dragon Balls weren't exactly unknown. A sixteen year old girl knew about them for goodness sakes.

The shift between Piccolo talking about his devotion and duty to his pupil (I think you laid that on a little saccharine sweet there) and that demonic part was extremely garbled. I still can't make out what you were writing in the second half of that little scene. I also liked how Piccolo was very much of an unreliable narrator. He thinks he's the only one doing serious training when a certain cyclops a scene later is doing...training.

Tien scene: I've never heard Tien call Chiaotzu 'Chi' before. Not to mention that Chi is a nickname for another character. I'd recommend another adjective in the future.

Nitpicking aside, I think you have a solid grasp of the earthlings from the small pattering you've given me to work with.

Now for Furry. I am intrigued by how they aligned all of their misfortunes up with the random reassurances of the Dragon Balls. As said before, the Dragon Balls weren't any unknown things. Moreover than that, I find it out how a scene beforehand Furry was all about God and know he's basically telling God where to stick it. It's fine to do that but when their is no explanation for the volte-face it is very jarring.

So the reporter scene was basically the way that the government learns about Bulma. As said before, it would've been much easier just to link Bulma back through Yamcha whose was a massive baseball star. It would be the real life equivalent of Tom Brady and that Brazilian model (apologies to the people that know her name).

I found Gohan's fifty word scene good. That's about how I think Gohan would react to the coming home of his father. I don't see him jesting with Chi Chi though. Not unless he wants to get grounded or something. Once again, be careful with the jesting. A lot of the time it's just not that believable.

From here I believe I can give you a good overview. By and large, I think you got a good overview of all the character. The flow our your writing has massively improved and the jargon of your original story has been greatly reduced.

If I have a problem with your story right now is that the Government is basing their inquiry on two pretty much irrelevant questions. 1) how does Bulma know the Z-fighters? She's practically married to one. 2) The myth of the Dragon Balls I don't think are that uncommon if the a sixteen year old girl knows them.

But that's my opinion.

Congrats on making a far more engrossing opening chapter. Your rewrite looks like it is going to be time well spent.

 **Me:** Thanks for the beast of a review, Phoenix. It's been a while.

Yeah, the splitting story idea (as well as the reboot) is not something I'm 100% on board with (I still can't help but feel I've abandoned the original idea) but I explained the reasons I did it on the solo-chapter, "The River of Fate - Rebooted", so I won't get into that again. It's been a hard choice, and if anything, so far only served to reinforce my writer's block.

Think of the dates as canon nods, and an attempt to make the story a bit more realistic, chronologically wise. Other than that, I agree that most readers will read past them (which is why I sometimes put in brackets what event happened in order to help them understand why the flashback is on that particular date). It's nothing really big. I just like having nods to canon.

Characters may not develop in the reboot as they developed in the original (Goku being the most obvious culprit so far). So don't worry if rebooted Furry is not aligned with RoF Original Furry. Comparing Goku to God is not a stretch in my opinion. Heck, he surpassed God in the 23rd Budokai. The thing is that, as in canon, Kami appears as an untouchable being compared to Goku, but afterwards he's surpassed by virtually everyone. A somewhat similar process occurs here. In the beginning Goku and the Z-Fighters look like Gods to the Earth populace, but as things progress, they will seem less untouchable to the public.

Eh, I thought the Roshi scene was cringeworthy, but it was the ice-breaker I chose.

The nicknames ... truth be told, the nicknames is what I resorted to in order to avoid using the word Piccolo six times within four lines of text. Using 'him' or 'he' doesn't cut it, especially when I'm referring to people in a room which has 2 or more male characters. There's probably a better way, but my English aren't good enough to find it.

Yeah, the 'in' a desert island is a typo. Refer to my answer above. I suck at English.

Well, you didn't see the government do anything useful in canon, did you? This is a delicate balance I have to maintain between a more mature take on the canon story through fanfiction, when the show's silliness seriously endangers that maturity.

As for the 'link', I had to make the government put two and two together with both Goku, Bulma, the Z gang and the Dragon Balls. Bulma and Yamcha being in a relationship doesn't really fill all those blanks.

Bulma originally searched for the Dragon Balls yes, but we have no clue whether she had undisputed evidence of their existence, or if she chased a myth at first, and found clues about the orbs being real. And seriously, if the Dragon Balls were common knowledge, shouldn't virtually EVERYONE be searching for them? I mean, they grant wishes - surely there must have been other people than the RR who would want to use them for their benefit (good and bad people). Anyways, in my opinion, the orbs are a myth for most people, and only a few know about them - and certainly not the government. Otherwise they would ensure their possession. That's how I see it.

Piccolo's mind should sound garbled, because it is in my opinion. He's half a person.

I like the fact what you've wrote about Furry changing his attitude a tad. And I agree with what you say.

* * *

 **Well, that's it! See you all in the next chapter!**


End file.
